


Seduction

by Shinocchi



Series: Same Heart; Different Universe [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Gift Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Stimulations, Over stimulation, Restraints, Sensation Play, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz thought he'd seen everything; he knew every part of the town like the back of his hand, he knew every behavioral pattern of every person he'd encountered. He thought there was nothing left for him to experience in this town. </p><p>Everything was too normal for his own liking.</p><p>Until he encountered <i>one being</i> that turned his mundane lifestyle into something... not quite normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also using a periscope writing style alternating between multiple POVs, just thought I should mention to avoid confusion :3 This story is also very porn-heavy, considering the theme.
> 
> A gift for Sagta! <3

The high volume of the music in his ears wasn’t what he’d prefer. Ever. It hit him like a solid wall, vibrating in his ear drums, reverberating straight through his brain and he was sure it would have given him a headache if he hadn’t been fixing his attention on his vodka as he tapped his fingers against the vodka glass, trying to focus on the limey taste on his tongue. He stuck his tongue out, licking his bottom lip and intermittently sucking on it, only stopping when he felt numbness on the tip. He drowned another big gulp of the liquid down his throat, felt it burn before he put the glass down again, scowling at how the alcohol effect was no longer working on him.

Being one of the most informed persons in this town, he thought it’d be a prudent decision to reevaluate what he thought was right about the information he'd gathered by dropping by in the most action-packed spot, which happened to be the buzz he’d accidentally put himself in.

He regretted his decision the moment he was caught up with the brassy music hitting his eardrums and ultimately his skull at full tilt. His head was on the verge of exploding when he turned around, back facing the bar counter to take a good glance at the dance floor.

The crowd was overwhelming – men and women moved and squeezed and pressed against each other like human fluid; colorful spotlights created a blinding effect over the pool of flesh, their overdosed faces contorted in ecstasy that was their own fantasy. The air smelled heavily of sweat and alcohol and it didn’t take too long for Noiz to turn his gaze away, unwilling to witness more of this pandemonium anymore. It reminded him of how fragile human beings could be – that they could lose themselves just like that; that their rationality could be so easily controlled, that they could lose their sanity, ungrudgingly, just like that.

He scowled. The bartender seemed to have noticed his aggravation as he refilled his glass with more lime vodka, making a hand sign at the same time to tell Noiz that this shot was on the house. Noiz shrugged. There was something very erroneous with the atmosphere in this club that he couldn't put his finger on very well. He felt out of place; he'd felt out of place at most times but he'd never felt anguish as strong as this.

He took another sip of his alcohol, adjusting the black-rimmed glasses he was wearing just for the sake of deception before he placed the vodka glass down again, feeling less strained than before.

Last one, he thought. One last drink and it was more than enough for him to leave this place. There was no reason for him to stay here any longer; in fact, there was no reason for him to stay in this town anymore. He wasn't looking for anything, if he was to be completely honest with himself. Or perhaps, he was waiting for something - someone - to prove him wrong.

But the answer wasn't here.

Giving out a sigh, he picked the vodka glass up again, the glass almost reaching his lips when he heard - or rather, felt - something else that wasn't the same as the typical, foreseeable life he was familiar with.

What first caught his attention was not the fact that _he_ wasn't someone Noiz didn't have enough information on, but that look on the stranger’s face that told him that he wasn't the only one feeling inadequate here - it intrigued him. He knew everything about everyone in this town like the back of his hand, to the extent that he could even predict what the person sitting next to him would do after he left the bar. But this person...

He found one corner of his lips curving up in reflex. He was drawn to the unknown; to things that could surprise him. And he was almost sure that what he saw was what would change his mind to leave the town.

It wasn't his intention to drop by the town, at least not so early. But he'd run out of options. He could no longer find what he needed in his own town and his own limit was reaching the end. His friend had warned him against it, telling him that he'd probably end up being disappointed all over again, or worse, that he’d put himself in a state more insufferable than he was in now. But he decided to take the risk - it was a chance he was willing to take if it meant he could finally quench the burning need within him.

As he stood in front of the bar, he swallowed down his throat, physically feeling the burn at the pit of his stomach. He tried hard not to shiver too much, for his main task he was here for was just starting. He inhaled, holding his breath for two seconds longer than usual, before he released it, alongside the agitation that he didn't know had crept up on him while he spent time considering his decision.

The smell of desire, of lust, was way more overpowering than he expected it to be. He was caught off guard. Standing at the door, he glanced around the space, feeling as if he'd just stepped into a whole new dimension. This was everything he was looking for - this entire place was filled with exactly what he needed to fulfill his intense need. The only thing he needed to do now was to choose a suitable prey, then he'd be done for the day. Internally feeling a pang of confidence hitting his chest, he closed the door behind him and started making his way towards the dance floor, his eyes scrutinizing every one of the patrons as he walked.

He didn't have a criteria; all he needed was one that he could handle. But soon, he realized that the one that he thought he could handle was nonexistent in this place.

There was no way he could handle these people who were physically bigger and obviously more robust than him. There was no way he could even call them his prey.

The realization hit him a bit too late; he was way too far from the exit and his hunger was starting to blur out his senses. He was so very tempted to grab a person - anyone he could reach - and lure them into his trap. But that wasn't possible and he didn't need too long to let the truth sink in. It was pathetic, but he had to be true to himself; for he had found himself not only being cornered, but becoming a prey for these people as well.

That person didn’t seem like he knew what he was doing, Noiz thought. He seemed like he was looking for something from the moment he stepped into the place, but now that he was surrounded with the atmosphere he very much preferred, he looked more lost than anything. Noiz let out a riveted smirk - most people who’d come into the bar had one and only one purpose: and that was to lose themselves in it. At most times, he found himself to be the most sensible person in the place, except perhaps the bartender, who had been working long enough in the club to not let the overpowering seduction affect him.

He’d bored himself with the monotony of his everyday life. He’d seen and heard everything. But this person was different. He walked in with a completely different aura and Noiz wanted so very much to approach him and ask him why he was here. But he stayed put, already one leg off the tall bar stool before he saw the new person approach one burly man in a dark corner of the club. It piqued Noiz’s interest. What business did he have with the man? For all he knew based on the very surface analysis he’d done on the man, he was almost sure that the man was definitely not one who’d fall easily into another’s trap, especially not into the trap of one who looked completely uninteresting and was way too awkward to manage a proper seduction.

He leaned his back against the table, staring with mild interest as the blue-haired man captured the attention of the said man. He needed to go closer if he wanted to know what they were talking about, but that’d spoil the fun of guessing. So he stood rooted to his own spot, squinting through the mass of people as he attempted to read the lips of both men.

He started slow, Noiz could make out that much. He didn’t have any experience at all, it was safe to conclude. He was completely overpowered by the man. But there was this light in his eyes that made Noiz unable to look away. He seemed to realize that he was at a disadvantage the moment the burly guy responded. From the very limited light source he could gain from his angle, he could make out how the smaller guy’s eyes widened, and then he was stepping back a step before he clenched his fist and confronted the man again. Noiz could already smell trouble from a distance but he was way too interested to see what would happen next to step in. Even if problems were to occur, he was in no position to interfere. He was just another man, who seeked to experience a good dose of excitement - of passion - before he would decide to leave this place for good.

There was something… different - unique maybe - about this inexperienced man that Noiz couldn’t figure out. He was sure that that was something about this man that was more than what he could see at the surface. As the man cornered him, Noiz waited - waited for him to reveal himself. His heart was picking up speed, he could almost feel the moment approaching. He almost held his breath when he noticed the layer of flush on the person’s face. It shouldn’t be something he should be intrigued about; it could be only due to the heat in the room that had started to get to him but something within Noiz told him that it was something else. There was no way a person could turn from a calm, composed persona to a flushed, completely aroused being in just a few seconds time. Was he on drugs? Noiz wondered.

He decided to observe from afar as he sipped devilishly on a refill. If troubles were to occur, he wasn’t too far to jump in for a save anyway.

Enduring his own hunger wasn’t something new to him; in fact, it was a routine for him, considering how he’d have to go through various trainings to learn how to control the famish within him so as to avoid it from dominating him instead. But now, the possibility of the latter seemed to have skyrocketed. He was sure that he’d have everything under control when he stepped into the club, but now that he was physically faced with not one, but four burly men in front of him, he found himself completely cornered; not only by the men themselves, but also by his own hunger.

His surrounding was spinning, his head frivolous; every one of his nerves was shouting in vain, persisting him to feed himself. It was the worst time to lose control. If he was to surrender himself into the temptation now, he was sure that he’d lose himself once and for all. That was the last thing he wanted now, especially when it was only the beginning of his hunting journey.

“State your price,” one of the bigger men approached him at long last, noting that he’d been struggling to even fit in from the very beginning.

Aoba managed a smirk, catching the man off guard. “I don’t have one.”

He affirmed his position, implanting the vehement impression for himself just so he could tell the men that he was no wuss in this discourse. His message seemed to reach them loud and clear. Backing off just for a bit, the man looked at his counterpart. Aoba saw them nodding at each other and he didn’t need to wait for too long before the same man returned to him, pulling their distance so close that Aoba could physically feel his sweltry breath hitting his face, along with the musty smell of his body odour. He was almost regretting his decision to choose this place as his first hunting spot. This was _nothing_ like he’d imagined at all. But it was already too late to retreat and he was literally placed in a do-or-die situation now that he’d attracted trouble for himself.

While he was stuck with trying to come out with a shrewd comeback, the man had grasped his chin, lifting it up with force so strong Aoba was practically _forced_ to look into his eyes. They were light blue in color; he could see his own reflection in them but the only spark illuminating from the pair of eyes was nothing but impurity. Aoba swallowed down his throat. He thought about devouring this person, thought about the process, thought about intruding the person in both a physical and mental sense; he thought about how this person would react, how he himself would react, and he found himself shivering, found his mind stuck.

He found himself having to _force_ himself to eat rather than wanting to _enjoy_ a proper meal.

“How about we tell you our price then, huh?” The man was literally spitting into his face. Regardless, he fixed his eyes on him, stark and sharp, before he put out a deeper smirk.

He wanted so much to tell these good-for-nothing wish-wash that the cost would be their own life but he gulped the intention down his throat before the words could even make it to his tongue. This was his _first_ meal; he shouldn’t be too picky. Besides, his hunger had ascended to a level too unbearable. All that was in his head now was to _eat, eat, and eat_. Nothing else.

With that intention in mind, he made the first move - he just wanted to get this done and over with, his restrained urge was about to explode anytime now - and slid an impish finger along the man’s face, shouting his motive out blaring enough for the man to grasp the message. The men surrounding them came closer. He was losing control of his own scent.

Any time now would be feeding time.

He had been considering to make his move in the past minute but nothing seemed too out of place yet, until he saw the four men making their first move that he straightened himself up, literally squinting through the overwhelming crowd and darkness to focus his gaze on the five men. The smaller man was physically cornered. Four other men towered over him, blocking Noiz's view. He clicked his tongue, abandoned his drink and made his way closer to them. He could see the man now, pinned against the wall, eyes wavering; but there was this sort of aura he was giving out that had Noiz stop his pace, standing rooted in a nearer corner, eyes still fixed on them.

He could make out how sharp the man's gaze was. Then, without him noticing, it softened, the aura around them changed. And suddenly, his entire being softened, his gaze no longer penetrating but flickering with unobscured want. He swallowed down his throat: this wasn't the impression he had of him before he stepped into the place. He couldn't understand the sudden change of mood; couldn't understand what the cause was. But what he could understand instead, was how he'd marched up towards the group of men, completely ignoring how intimidating their physiques were and before he knew it, he had stood in between the smaller man and his assailants.

This was probably the stupidest thing he'd done ever since he'd moved to this town.

He was no way bigger than the other people; he had no confidence that he’d win these people if they were to end up in a fight. But there was also no way he could stand and watch when something so incredibly unreasonable was happening right in front of his very eyes. The smaller victim didn’t seem like he’d lose a fight if he tried hard enough either, at least that was what Noiz saw on his face when he first walked into the shop. He had the eyes of a predator: one that was penetratingly sharp, and one that definitely told Noiz that he was hunting, that he was looking for something. He didn’t have a good hunch about what this could all be about but as he made his way towards the commotion, he no longer saw that tough features on the man’s face; instead, it was filled with unmistakable want, heat, and a need to be fed. Fed with what, Noiz didn’t want to consider. He didn’t have time to consider, his action itself had pushed him into a state of confusion all over again.

But this was no time to ponder; standing right in front of him were four burly men who could potentially snap his neck into half if they ended up in a fight. This wasn’t the place he should waste his time at but yet… He flashed a slight backward look at the man behind him. He seemed equally confused as him but he didn’t seem like he was about to step in either so Noiz returned his attention to the four threats in front of him, brain running in a turbo mode and attempting to figure out a win-win situation that could get them out of this situation.

“I’m sorry for what my partner has caused you.”

What came out of his mouth was something he’d never expected himself. He was the last person one would thought to apologize but if he had to chose between unnecessary sacrificial or a temporary cast aside of pride, he’d chose the latter.

It seemed to work. The men looked at each other before one of them turned to Noiz, practically growling into his face.

“Take care of your own man.” was all he said before he left them alone, returning to the dancefloor.

It was a few stretched quiet moments before Noiz turned around, finally facing the smaller man.

“What did you do that for?”

The question the man threw at him wasn’t something he expected either. He was expecting a ‘thank you’, at the very least. But all he’d gotten was an angry glare as if whatever he'd just did was unnecessary.

Clicking his tongue, he intended to leave when the man grasped him on the wrist, halting him.

"Sorry, I know you did it out of good intention. Thank you."

He didn't know why he was even talking to this man anymore. He should've just leave the place without meddling with other's business.

He didn't know why this man was still gripping tight on his hand either.

"Are you okay?"

And he didn't know why he was asking him this question instead of brushing him off. He wasn't used to close interaction with another person, let alone a man. But this man had something around him that had drawn Noiz towards him. He seemed like he was concealing a part of himself that Noiz had yet to know and it intrigued him greatly. He was a great observer, his job had demanded him for that. But for once, he couldn't make out what this man's intention was, and who he was in the first place.

The man seemed like he was about to say something so Noiz leaned closer, trying to hear him through the loud blasting of music in his eardrums. But the moment he did that, he felt the grip on his hand softened, and then the man was falling, right into his chest, his head would've hit the floor if Noiz hadn't been pulling him into an embrace.

The next time he woke up he was staring into the dark, covered by warmth that he wasn't familiar with. He sat up, looked around, and almost puked when he felt a swarm of nausea bursting up from his insides, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand immediately, the gag reflex threatening tears from his eyes.

It had been twelve hours. Stretching more than that would definitely result in a nasty end and that was the last thing he ever needed. He didn't intend to lose his life here and now; especially not when he had just achieved awakening.

"You're still alive."

Jerking his head up, he turned towards the source of the voice, frowned through the darkness of the room just to see the man he'd encountered in the club walking towards him, with what seemed like a glass of water in his hand.

"Why are you here?" he asked out of reflex, alertness increased and shifting himself backwards with every step the man took towards him.

The man smirked at him then. Placing the glass of water by his bedside table, he joined Aoba on the bed, sitting at the corner of it as he looked up, meeting Aoba's gaze.

"This is my house."

He felt incredibly stupid at that very moment. Quickly looking away, he averted the man's gaze, no longer had the courage to look him in the eyes anymore. It wasn't only the stab on his pride that had made him feel extremely stepped upon now; but it was also the growling hunger within him that had made him feel as if he was about to lose control anytime soon.

He should leave this place and quickly search for a prey, whatever it was.

He just need to _eat_.

"You are not going anywhere," the man suddenly spoke, causing him to turn and look at him.

Then, without warning, the man was inching closer towards him, so dangerously close that their skins were almost touching and Aoba had to hitch a breath when he felt the man's cold hand on his forehead, his face terrifyingly close, right in front of him.

"Are you always this warm?"

This was dangerous. Intimacy would pull him into an uncontrollable state; the alarm was ringing loudly in his ears. Clenching his fists, he breathed, trying hard to stay composed.

"Don't touc--" He was about to struggle himself off the man when the man grasped his wrist, halting his actions.

He saw stars in front of him. This was definitely hitting his limit. He could literally feel it in every one of his nerves: the sudden rush of hunger, the sudden need to eat. Taking a deep breath, he forcefully pulled himself away, retreating as much as he could until his back hit the wall, putting himself into a cornered position.

The man seemed equally confused as him as well and for a long time, he only stared at him, and Aoba found himself unable to move his eyes away from the penetrating lime-green gaze the man was giving him now, feeling himself trembling slightly when the man did as much as blink.

“I…” he started. What was he about to say again? He didn’t even know if he had a question to begin with. And he could only stare as the man advanced towards him again; this time, with nowhere to escape to.

It must be him. The man was now extremely close to him, their noses only inches apart as he swallowed down his throat, almost forgetting how to breathe. His body was burning, he felt as if he was melting from the inside. He grasped the bed sheet, trying to contain himself, trying not to lose control. But fact was, he was already losing control over his own body. Judging by the way the man was acting right now, he could only guess that it was because of _him_ that had triggered the sleeping sense of _desire_ within his opponent.

There was no way to retreat. There was no way to he could stop the man from feeling what he was feeling now; or rather…

...for feeling what Aoba was making him feel now.

Because he knew perfectly well what was eliciting this intense need within the other now: his scent.

His entire night had been filled with nothing but confusion: he didn’t know why he had stepped into a scene which was none of his business; he didn’t know how this blue-haired man could look so fragile yet strong all at the same time; he didn’t know why he bothered to bring him home.

And he didn’t know why he couldn’t take his eyes off him either, ever since he caught sight of the very alluring light brown eyes that he didn’t capture the first time he met him in the darkness of the club.

There was something about this man that was acting like the opposite end of his magnet, drawing him, _attracting_ him. He could feel his heart thumping loudly from beneath his chest and all he could feel was intense heat that was coursing through his entire body, making the air in the room too heavy to breathe.

He didn’t want anything to do with this place, let alone a stranger. He didn’t intend to stay long either. All that he ever wanted was to observe enough for his own good before he moved on, as usual.

But this man had conveniently barged into his life, messed up his thought process, and disrupted his flow. _For no apparent reason at all_.

He could only curse inwardly as he made instinctive steps towards him, his body seemed to have gotten the better of him. Probably he would find out the answer to all these confusions if he was to ask this man directly. But all he could do was stare when they came close enough with each other that Noiz could see his own reflection in the other’s eyes. It surprised him. He recognized his own face, but not this.

This was filled with more expression than he remembered himself to be.

Something wasn’t quite right.

He could literally feel his hunger in his throat now. Any closer than this and he was sure to dive straight into temptation and engulf this man to his heart’s extent. He wanted to push him away but he knew that _that_ action alone could possibly be a deadly trigger of its own. So instead, he only stared as the man moved closer towards him, his face so close he was feeling his breathing on his own face before he felt it: the soft peck against his cheek.

He thought he’d lose control. He wanted him and all he could think of was the endless repetition of I need to eat in his head and before he knew it, his hands flew to the man’s shoulders, an attempt to support himself but a signal that shouted nothing but seduction to the man.

He couldn’t think straight, the hunger - the _lust_ \- within him was overpowering every one of his senses and he wanted _more_ , he wanted the man to touch him, to kiss him, hold him in his arms; he wanted to _feel_ more of this man.

Every touch now felt too slow. He heard his own heart picking up speed in his ears, his fingers shuddered slightly when the man inched closer, ultimately pressing his lips against his neck. He didn’t intend to show any signs of submission. He was supposed to be the _predator_ after all but now, he couldn’t care less anymore. He didn’t care what the man was doing as long as he was fed; he just needed him to be _fast_ before his inner famish could take over him and draw something far more threatening out of him.

“Ah…” he moaned softly when the man wrapped one hand around his neck, the warmth did nothing but intensifying the urgent need within him. Slipping his hands down to the man’s chest, the started unbuttoning the shirt the man was wearing, _desperate_ and hungry.

“So you are looking for that kind of business after all.”

The man’s voice sent chills down his back. He was whispering right beside his ear but Aoba could hear nothing but an intentional tease that only made him want to devour this man more. This was his first meal and yet he was already almost losing control. He’d gone through various trainings about how to control himself but that was the last he cared about at the moment. The second his hands made contact with the man’s bare chest, he hitched a breath, feeling how slicked his skin was being coated with sweat, possibly elicited from the trigger of want Aoba had accidentally spread to him. Thinking about how this could possibly go made him swallow down his throat. This was his first time and he wasn’t sure how he should go about it; all he knew was that he needed to eat and that he had already planted himself in this situation of no return.

“I’m… not.” Any defense of his now felt unconvincing, especially not with that weak voice and the trembles that he was sure the man could feel.

He needed to preserve the final dignity he’d left in him but as soon as the man pulled him off his shirt, his body had decided to act loyally to his instinct and before he knew it, he was launching himself at the man, directly devouring him on the lips as he desperately pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, the first intimacy he felt drawing an instinctive moan that rolled right into the throat of the other.

He tasted good, way better than Aoba had imagined it to be. Every lick and every suck made him feel as if he was going to pass out. He could feel his ecstasy streaming through his blood, tingling every one of his nerves. And he could clearly feel his arousal picking up; he didn’t need his own pheromone to push himself to the limit of his endurance; he didn’t care what would happen to him or the man now as long as he got to eat.

The man didn’t seem like he had any problems with that either. He was surprised when Aoba first threw himself at him like that but the first taste of his tongue had prompted him to return his fervor. Now wrapping both of his arms around Aoba, he pressed their bodies together, pushed his lips firmer against Aoba’s and bit teasingly on his tongue, gratified when he noticed how Aoba had reacted in such a seductively aroused way.

When they finally took their mouths off each other, drools trickled from the corner of Aoba’s mouth, his eyes dazed as he nonverbally asked for more. Noiz didn’t need him to tell him what he needed anyway. The way he reacted when he reached downwards to touch his crotch had told him enough. It was interesting, he concluded. He’d encountered situation like this before but this was the first time someone, who was obviously aroused, had managed to seduce an equal amount of fervour out of him. Probably he could take this as a compensation gift for butting himself into this man’s business and earned himself a round of unnecessary troubles.

With that thought, he pulled the man’s pants off, discarding it to one side before he started to strip himself naked.

The hitch of breath he heard from the man only made his half-hard dick throb in interest.

“How much is your price?” he asked with a smirk on his face as he stood up with his knees, towering over the other.

Aoba frowned. “I don’t do this.”

“Really?” Noiz didn’t seem very convinced either but he decided to let it pass. This was no time to be negotiating pride. Judging from the state he’d witnessed on the man’s own dick, he was sure that he couldn’t wait to be engulfed either.

He was about to move closer towards Aoba but Aoba had moved then, shifting his face closer towards Noiz’s dick, the tip of his nose making contact with the tip of Noiz’s dick.

“You have… piercings here,” Aoba said slowly, visibly amazed.

“You like it?” Noiz blurted out, confused at why he was asking him this question in the first place. He’d gotten those piercings out of his own conscious. He was young then; and a young man only wanted nothing but to push his own limits.

“I won’t know until I try it, right?”

The teasing smirk and the glint in the other’s eyes - “ _Did the color of his eyes become brighter?_ ” - caught Noiz completely off guard but there was no time, no space for him to consider before he found a wrap of warm and wet sensation around the head of his tip.

It had been a long time since he was last given head, and even so, he didn’t remember it being this agonizingly _good_. The man was taking his dick in as if he was savouring his favorite food; the tip of his tongue licking on the underside, the intermittent suck he’d give his slit just to drown his precum down his throat. His entire behavior only translated to Noiz as a sense of deprivation and the way he was drinking in such a desperate way only told Noiz that he had no intention to waste a single drop of Noiz’s release.

For a long time, all he could hear in the room was loud sucking and slurping sounds that was Aoba helping himself with his dick until he felt a pull on the piercing on his head that he let out an instinctive hitched moan, drawing Aoba’s attention towards him.

“Heh, you like pain, huh?”

He didn’t even know if he _really_ liked pain. All that he knew was this man was way too good for him to contain his composure. He didn’t even know why he was acting like this: was it because of the alcohol effect from the club? Or was it because hadn’t been taking care of his own sexual needs that had led to this deprivation? He had millions of questions for himself but all of those didn’t matter now. What mattered for him now was to hold the man’s head in his hands, gentle enough to make sure that he wasn’t hurting him before the man started pushing the entire length of his dick deep into his mouth, his teeth that was dragging along his length told Noiz that he could be feeling two short fangs at the same time if his conscious was still strong enough to help him make sense of the things that was happening to him.

He wanted to tell the man that he was about to cum, that he should take his mouth off him but before he could do that, the man had pulled him deeper into his mouth, his tip hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. It was as if he was intending to make Noiz come just like that and soon enough, when Noiz felt the tremor bursting in his mouth, the man continued taking him in, swallowing down every drop of semen he released before he pulled himself off, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand as he went.

“Ah, there’re some left.”

He wanted to stop him. But he was two seconds too late before he found the man leaning towards him and sucking on his head, over-stimulating him as he grasped on the man’s hair, feeling his own choked moan forcing its way out of his throat.

“Don’t want to waste.”

He didn’t need his explanation. Whatever he just did was something that Noiz had never expected, crushing his first impression towards him in mere seconds.

“Happy?” he asked with a glare. He was _exhausted_ but there was still an obvious hint of want in Aoba’s eyes that told him that this wasn’t over yet, that the night was still long.

...And it didn’t take him too long to finally notice what _wasn’t_ quite right with this man either.

Even when the only thing he could make out now was the man’s overly striking golden-colored eyes  - which was far brighter than he remembered them to be - he could undoubtedly see _something else_ flashing in and out of his sight. With curiousity too intense for him to stomach, he reached out, grabbing Aoba on both of his shoulders before he pushed him right down, completely taking over control.

This was dangerous. He’d expected this man to be different; but he’d never expected him to be _this_ abnormal.

Everything made sense now: Why he was so aroused out of his own conscious? Why did he have this sudden intense affection towards this man in front of him that it made him feel as if he wasn’t his usual self? What was with those inhuman features he’d accidentally caught sight of before they faded out of view?

He knew he wasn’t serious when he asked this man about his price; but he never expected his genuine curiosity to land on him like a brick on the head as well. This was _far_ from what he was expecting to see.

He could handle a thirsty man, sure.

But he wasn’t sure if he could handle a hungry _incubus_.

He might as well start writing his will now.

“You never told me you aren’t human,” he smirked, hearing his loud heartbeats in his ears, doubting if he was even doing the right thing now. He could choose to run for his life. But _where_ to? Was there anywhere at all that he would want to be? Was there anything else he could do to take his current mundane life into another swift turn?

Was he willing to risk his life attempting to understand this supernatural creature - one that he’d only heard from tales and legends and one that was so powerlessly pinned down by him - a mere human - right in front of his very eyes now?

The smirk that had graced his features told him his answer. He never knew what would happen; this might be the last time he was to interact with anything alive at all. But there was this sense of anticipation within him that had held him onto the spot, and the more he was to stare into the eyes of this beast the more he felt as if his sleeping desire within him was being summoned, the stare itself acting as an effective aphrodisiac.

“Are you afraid?” The sly grin the other gave him did things to him. Was this the privilege of being a being that was the personification of lust itself?

He returned his smirk with one that was equally intense of his own.

“For a person who doesn’t care about his own life, I think you’re asking the wrong question.”

He would’ve missed the small frown the incubus wore on his face if he’d blinked in that one second.

“Feed me then, human,” the incubus was practically whispering into his face and at that instant, Noiz could feel just how _hungry_ this being was. When he licked his lips, all ready to be fed, he literally feel as if this would be his last day being alive.

“ _How_ do I feed you, exactly?” he asked, voice trembling just a bit before he curved the corner of his lips higher, attempting to retain the final humanity left within him.

“Pleasure me.” The incubus lifted his hips then, hitting Noiz right on the stomach with his cum-leaking dick. “I need your desire.”

Perhaps incubus could sense desire then, Noiz speculated. And perhaps that was why he was so boldly seducing him now. Taking that as an assumption, Noiz reached down, pumping on Aoba’s length, occasionally squeezing on the head before he devoured the whole of the incubus’s mouth, swallowing his moans down. He’d never done it with a man before and having his first man to be an incubus gave him a sense of gratification that he couldn’t properly describe himself.

Between pumps, he felt a foreign element, warm and tough, wrapping around his torso, as if it was attempting to embrace the whole of him. He could physically feel the tip of the tail tracing its way down from his shoulder to his spine and ultimately stopped at his waist, giving him playful tingles near his ass before he pulled himself off, almost feeling the sharp object piercing through his skin.

“Are you trying to lock me down?” he asked with a grin, the object that he now acknowledged as the incubus’s tail still encircling itself around his waist.

“You’re my prey after all,” Aoba admitted. Out of a sudden, his eyes brightened, as if he’d just remembered something before he pushed Noiz away, turning him around so that Noiz was lying down with Aoba gazing at him from the top instead. Their positions were now changed.

“You’re too slow…” Aoba’s words were small but Noiz heard them loud and clear. What he was looking at was a pair of piercing golden-colored eyes, accompanied by thick flush on the cheeks and a dick that was profusely leaking precum, seemingly ready to explode anytime now. The sight was way too overwhelming for him to handle. Intrigued by raw instinct, he lifted a hand, intending to rub Aoba’s dick before he found the tail slipping away from his waist, grasping both of his wrists instead and before he could even react, they were held high above his head, his actions all restrained.

“Shh,” the incubus hushed. “Let me eat first.”

Completely cornered, he could only allow Aoba to do whatever he wanted - first straddling his waist, then finding blindly for his dick before he pumped on it again, his action impatient and desperate. He’d known what worked the best for Noiz from his first contact with his dick, and Noiz secretly assumed that it’d be his expertise to be able to master the sensitive points of his prey if he was to nurture it into the best, most delicious food for himself. With his actions restrained, all Noiz could do was watch as Aoba brought his dick to full hardness, using his fingers to dip the precum and stretching them to his back, seemingly trying to prepare himself.

“Didn’t know you need to do this as well,” Noiz teased between pants.

Aoba remained silent. Poking Noiz on the nose with the tip of his tail, he moved it closer to his mouth, stopping only when it reached the corner of it.

“Do you mind?”

He didn’t know an incubus could be so innocently polite as well.

Obeying, he opened his mouth, immediately finding the arrow-shaped tip of the tail diving impatiently into it, settling on his tongue before Aoba continued with preparing himself with his fingers. Did this incubus just ask him to _arouse_ him? Assuming as such, Noiz took the whole tail into his mouth, licking on the thin, hard yet warm foreign material when he heard choked moans reverberating from the man above him.

How did one arouse a supernatural being, he wondered. Was sucking his tail enough? Would he need more lubrication? But he didn’t need to wonder for too long either. The tail was pulled out of his mouth on his third suck, catching him by surprise.

“Stay still.”

He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. His dick was rock hard, brought to maximum firmness by the incubus. But there was nothing he wanted to do anyway. Looking at how this incubus was acting now was an amusement of its own. He could hardly see his expressions, the darkness in the room had taken the chance away from him. But at least he could make out how his shadows was heaving up and down, how his breathing sounded so erotic in the dark, and how white mist had appeared whenever the incubus let out a breath.

He had to hold his breath when he felt his own erection sinking deep into the incubus, hitting him in the hilt with one strong thrust. It was slick, warm and Aoba’s insides was clamping so hard on him that it was starting to hurt.

Aoba seemed to be regulating his own breathing at the same time. Supporting himself with both his hands on the sheets, he lowered his head, breathing heavy and attempting to adjust himself to the overwhelmingly full feeling within him.

“Do you need help?”

He was the one who needed help. But he could no longer wait. He had a feeling that if he didn’t move right now he’d need to wait for another few more minutes to satisfy his own need and he didn’t have the patience to wait for more than a second. Now that this incubus had conveniently pushed him into this situation, he might as well make full use of it.

“Don’t… move,” Aoba panted, straightening himself up just enough for Noiz to make out the trace of tears that had trickled out of his eyes when he started feeding. “Feels… good.”

Perhaps an incubus fed from not only their own desire but from the other person’s desire as well. He could almost feel how pleasuring the lust was when it coursed through his entire body; when Aoba brought himself up, pulling half of his dick out just to bury the entire length into him once again with one violent thrust. Once he’d gotten used to the pace, Noiz found no place, no strength, no time at all to stop him because he was literally pushing himself in and out of the incubus passage, feeling it becoming tighter with every new thrust. He felt as if he was squeezed dry from the inside and there was practically nothing he could hold onto to contain himself besides the tail that was binding him. The moment he grasped hard on the tail, Aoba let out a shriek, falling and sinking Noiz’s dick impossibly deep within him before he coughed, choking on himself from the sudden impact.

“D-Don’t…”

“Heh, so you like this, huh?” He thought he’d found a rare treasure. Instead of doing as what he was told, he stroked the tail, mischievously pinching the tip and found Aoba started moving again; this time, with a speed two times faster than before.

It all seemed to him that Aoba was only getting hungrier and hungrier the more he devoured him. He could feel himself reaching the limit, the orgasm building rapidly within him and stretching its way down to his dick. He could see how Aoba was hitting his own limit as well; the precum that had been leaking from his dick creating a pool of stain on Noiz’s abdomen. He caught sight of Aoba’s eyes falling on his own stain, hitched a breath when the incubus reached one finger out to scoop a tad up before bringing it to his own lips.

It happened so quickly that he barely had time to react. Before he knew it, he closed his eyes tightly, clenching on the incubus’s tail as he felt himself releasing in him, then feeling the hot stream of semen spurting all over his own torso as well.

His head was in the clouds. Sweat trickling down his forehead to his eyes, blurring his vision. But his sensations were still strong; at the very least, he could feel Aoba clasping tight on him again, as if attempting to squeeze every bit of him into him. He was exhausted. He’d never thought coming two times a night would drain his energy out in such an intense way. When Aoba pulled himself out, he released Noiz at the same time, allowing Noiz to sit up, just in time to pull Aoba back before the incubus could move out of the way.

“Wh-what--- ah…!!”

Revenge. With his mouth on Aoba’s still half-hard dick, he sucked violently, hearing Aoba’s loud shriek of over-stimulation and smirking at how the dick in his mouth had started to harden again. This was _definitely_ the privilege of being an incubus: so easily aroused, and so easily prepared for another round.

“Don’t want to waste it, right?” Noiz grinned after swallowing the incubus’s cum down his throat. It tasted like how he remembered cum to taste like. While Aoba was trying to recover from the sudden impact, his head dizzy, his limbs weak, Noiz had imitated him, scooping up a decent amount of Aoba’s cum from his abdomen and spreading it equally on both his index and middle fingers.

“Do you feed on your own cum as well?” he asked with a sideway glare, lifting his grin when he noticed how Aoba was staring fervently on his fingers, his Adam Apple bobbing up and down; he clearly couldn’t wait to lurch himself at Noiz now and drink everything down.

Satisfied with the reaction, Noiz pointed one finger up, inching it slowly towards Aoba’s lips and urging him to open his mouth. Aoba obeyed without a second thought. He started licking every inch of it. sucking the remaining out of the gap between Noiz’s nail and his skin, then proceeding to lick the whole of Noiz’s index finger again, unwilling to let even half a drip go to waste.

“There’s some more,” Noiz said, pointing his middle finger up. It was an effective coy. Aoba was completely perplexed, his eyes misty, face flushed red, breathing labored. He was about to inch closer towards Noiz to feed on his food when Noiz pushed the finger into his own mouth instead, licking his finger clean and spreading the incubus’s release all over his tongue.

“Come get it.”

And that was it. The moment he darted his semen-stained tongue out at Aoba, he found himself embraced, found a desperate tongue in his own mouth, and found both of their dicks growing back to full hardness again as they grinded their erections against each other. In between intense tongues sucking and licking, Noiz slipped a hand in between their bodies, located both of their dicks and pressed them together, making sure that his piercings hit the spots where they were supposed to hit. It didn’t take too long for him to fall into the Hell of his own lust again; his hand soon slicked with precum, the tension between them more ferocious than before.

They were already moaning into each other’s mouth, unwilling to let each other go despite drinking all the cum that were once on Noiz’s tongue. As if intending to speed up their climax pace, Aoba sneaked his tail onto Noiz’s hand on their dicks, brushing its tip on the heads of both of their dicks and infrequently rubbing against their slits before he found his own motion stopped, then Noiz’s, and it only took one rub of thumb against the underside of his dick for him to cum all over again, semen dirtying both of their torsos. Noiz came just a second later, his own release mixing with Aoba’s before both of them fell back against the bed, with Aoba on top of Noiz, breathing heavy and completely wasted.

He couldn’t quite remember what happened after that. Coming three times in a night was pushing him off his limit. He had absolutely no strength to lift even a finger. He couldn’t even lift himself up despite the loud ringing of alarm in his head. If he was to fall asleep now, he would probably never wake up again. This was an incubus he was dealing with and he knew all too well what would happen if one let their guard down when they were faced with such creature.

Despite never believing that an incubus was a real existence of its own until he finally met one himself now, he had been quietly absorbing all the information he’d come across - of how an incubus would eat their prey for real, taking the life force out of them when they were done having sex with them. He knew all of those. But he literally had no strength at all to deal with these now; his body was functioning against his will, his mind in a state of heavy daze.

The last thing he felt before his consciousness left him was the familiar warm and wet sensation he felt all over his body, one that he knew the said incubus was feeding himself again with every drop of semen he could find on his body, being one creature that was awfully loyal to its own instinct.

If he never woke up the next day, at least he’d earned himself an outworldly experience of his own in this life.

 

 


	2. Hit & Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a game of hit and run, of chase and being chased, and of seduce and being seduced.

The first ray of sunlight shone into the slightly ajar window, sieving through his thin eyelids and waking him up. Soft rays of brightness spread a blanket of intangible warmth on the glossy stone floor, reflecting onto the small number of glass objects in the room. He blinked for a few times, adjusting his eyes to the radiance directed right at his naked body. His head was spinning, his limbs heavy, every movement of his made him feel as if his bones were about to dislocate. Even when he swallowed his throat, he could feel a tinge of sweltering sensation in it, as if every part of his inside were shrivelled. It took a huge deal for him to sit up, one hand holding his head before he cracked an eye open to glance around the room. The memory from the night before slowly returning to him. Looking to his side, he saw the sign of sinking mattress, telling him enough that there was once a person there, at least someone – _something_ – with weight to have leave such an obvious mark on the soft material. He took another stare around the room, heaving a hefty sigh before he fell back onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow.

He was still alive, which wasn’t something he’d expected. The fact that he’d just not only encountered but fucked – or in the other’s term: _fed_ – an incubus was still a startling truth to him. He’d expected death when he felt his conscious flowing out of him the night before; he thought the warm, wet tongue of the incubus he felt on his skin would be the last thing he’d ever feel in his life. But in the end, he woke up in the morning, with the incubus already gone, and still very much breathing.

Probably he could catch a few more hours of sleep. He didn’t have anything to do. He was prepared to leave town before he rammed himself into someone else’s business anyway.

And maybe this time, when he woke up, he’d realize that everything was a dream and that he’d just hallucinated the incident last night thanks to the alcohol in the bar.

Yeah, he would do that.

He was almost dozing off when he sprung up again, eyes wide, nerves alert: there were sounds in the bathroom.

He stayed alone, and he didn’t remember allowing anyone into his temporary room ever.

With a frown, he lifted himself off the bed, dragged heavy steps towards the bathroom, and widened his eyes in surprise when he found out exactly _who_ – or rather, what - was in the bathroom.

The incubus’ tail was probably the most protruding feature that’d captured his attention the moment he saw through the thick layer of mist that was the heat from the shower. It swung left and right, perking up sporadically as if it had its life of its own. But after he retained his composure and decided to take a good look at the incubus himself, he found himself staring in reverence, unable to look away from the very sight in front of him.

The incubus had his back facing him, seemingly oblivious that someone was staring at him from the door. He was naked, damped, from head to toe. The showerhead drowned him in water, his hair wet and flat, sticking to his skin while he brushed the tips of them. He wasn’t able to make out a lot of the incubus’ features besides his eyes when they confronted each other the previous night. But now that the incubus was standing under bright light, illuminating every one of his limbs, his body outline, and above all, his skin, all Noiz could think of was how petrifyingly _beautiful_ this being was, even though he knew that every inch of this very incubus was a mean to seduce, to trap his prey, and to ultimately feed on them.

When the incubus swept his hair to the back, he pulled his tail to the front instead, rubbing on the length, then stopping at the tip and nudged it with a thumb that had him eliciting a low moan. That very sound rolled all the way towards Noiz’s crotch, his body reacted out of reflex. Seeing this very sight had been a great visual seduction of its own; now that the incubus had started making noises, intentionally or not, it became a sort of audio seduction that had Noiz clutching on the doorframe with one of his hands on his dick.

But the next thing the incubus did was not helping him the slightest. He rubbed two fingers against the tip of his tail, the constant soft moans he let out echoing loudly in the room. It was even more erotic when he had his eyes closed, biting on his lower lip when he did that; the mere sight looked as if he was masturbating instead of cleaning his tail.

At long last, he let go of his tail, seemingly done with cleaning it, just to have Noiz finding out that he had turned rock-hard on the crotch. Relieving a truncated smirk, he paced towards the incubus when the other had both of his hands against the wall, head lowered to catch his breath, and grasped onto the incubus’s tail. _Hard_.

“Ah…!”

The tail twitched pugnaciously in his hand, struggling for release but to no avail thanks to Noiz’s firm grasp. The incubus made a hasty turn, then hitching a breath when he realized who he was dealing with.

“Y-you’re awake,” he muttered, barely audible.

“And you’re still here.” Honestly speaking, Noiz was surprised to see the incubus still in his house, using his shower like it was the most natural thing ever. He’d expected him to leave once he was fed, the image from yesterday resounded in his head like a film reel. But now, this very being in front of him looked nothing like the menacing beast he was faced with the previous night. Rather, he looked like just another man, but similarly seductive.

He almost forgot that the very item he was holding in his hand was a proof that this person was far from being a ‘man’.

“Let me go,” the incubus said, outwardly trying to lay off what Noiz had said to him. He seemed confused, but firmed at the same time, giving Noiz the same reason to be amused at him as when he first encountered him. But instead of doing what the incubus requested of him, he seized his tail stronger, drawing a suppressed moan out of the other as he lifted a gratified smirk.

“Heh, so it wasn’t a dream.” The tail was… indeed seductive.

“ _Let me go_ ,” the incubus growled under his breath. Sensing the ominous aura from the being, Noiz – finally – did as he was told, releasing the incubus and took a step back. Yet, his eyes remained on the man’s body, taking in the sight of his damped, slightly flushed skin and the disgruntled expression on his face. When the man whirled his gaze downwards, reaching what Noiz assumed was his crotch, a switch flipped in his head, realizing that he was not only entirely naked, but very much aroused as well.

“You…”

“Hm?” His intention when he confronted this being was only to gauge the incubus’ reaction, his curiosity too high to dismiss. One hand leading towards his dick, he stroked casually on it. It wasn’t too hard of a job seeing how his dick was already hard, the sound of his hand rubbing against rough skin became the only thing they heard in the bathroom, penetrating through the sound of shower falling upon the incubus. His smirk deepened when he observed how the man before him swallowed down his throat, his tail trembled at its tip, his hands clenched into fists. With both of them being completely exposed, their arousals were wide-open under each of their eyes too, nothing to obscure, their rawest instincts calling out to each other.

“Are you hungry?” Noiz spoke out of a sudden, causing the incubus to jerk his head up, meeting his eyes. Realizing what he was implying, he quickly turned his head away, about to turn his back towards Noiz before Noiz stepped towards him, pulling their distance only a feet apart.

The scent was too much for him to endure. He wasn’t sure if this was the aftereffect of being a first food but the man in front of him was emitting such a strong sense of scent that had his head spinning. He could feel his body quiver, and the moment the man stepped closer to him, he could even physically feel his arousal surfacing on his skin. This man was dangerous. He _wasn’t_ hungry, but whatever the man had just done triggered that famish out of him and all he could do was try to avert his gaze as much as he could.

He was able to control himself the previous night, he wasn’t sure if he could do it again.

And he didn’t even know why he didn’t kill the man, eat him dry like he should. The fact that he’d allowed this very prey of his turned _him_ into a prey was all his own fault.

As he looked back at the man again, just over the shoulder, he looked away almost instantly. There was something in those pair of all-pervading lime-green eyes that was pulling on his urge to feed. He didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t even so strong when he first devoured him.

_What_ was this man, exactly?

“Hey.” His voice resounded around the space, his distance _so close_ his scent was making Aoba drunk. He was doing well in controlling himself when he felt a grip on his shoulder, eliciting a full-body shiver out of him before he was turned around, then engulfed into a breath-taking kiss that had all his limbs turn numb.

Ah, this is so good, he thought, his instinct dragged him loyally down the path of seduction. The man’s tongue licked skilfully in his mouth, sucking on his tongue as if he wanted to eat it whole. His canines brushed along the other’s lips, finding the perfect time to give it a hard bite, hearing the man growled into his mouth before he sank himself into tasting the rust in his mouth.

He was completely pulled into the man’s flow, entirely sloshed in the seduction the man was giving him. His veins were on fire again. He could hear the man still rubbing against his cock, the suggestive motion even more rampant when that very cock was pressed against his crotch, drawing an intuitive moan out of him.

“Hey,” the man called between heated pants. “You haven’t answered me yet. Are you hungry?”

With glazy eyes, he stared fleetingly at the man, mouth red and pouty, breathing heavy. His tail swayed left and right, a prevailing sign of eagerness, his own dick solid hard, even without he himself or the man touching it. Without answering, he slid his way down, his hands clawing on the man’s torso, the intention to feel the man’s skin clear as day, until the other’s dick came into full clear view, right in front of him.

He was _so close_ to losing himself.

The man’s dick wasn’t _huge_ , but it had great girth, the kind he wouldn’t expect from him. He gulped down his throat, hands shuddering as he reached out to his food. The cock was already hard in his hand, hot, and the mere thought of having it plunging right inside him, deep, had him tremble out of reflex. He could hardly control his hunger anymore, his eyes brightened, pupils turned into slits, and was about to take the man’s penis in when the man pushed his head away by pressing on his forehead.

“Let me prepare for you.”

Like a puppet, he leaned back as he was told, a face of defeated. The man let out a satisfied grin, then, returning his hand to his dick, he stroked it, indolently, gradually bringing it to full hardness before he sped up his pumps. All Aoba could do was stare as precum leaked out of the slit, dripping on the marble floor of the bathroom. Ah, what a waste, he thought. He wanted to lick them clean but the man had inched closer to him then, guiding his erection close to his face.

“I’m… about to come,” he said through choked voice. Feeling goose bumps on his skin, Aoba opened his mouth without being told, positioning it right where the slit of the cock was and, sooner than he expected, a gush of _hot_ semen exploded and shot right into his mouth. The taste of semen immediately intrigued an explosive sense of famish from him as he took, tasted, _enjoyed_ every bit of the bitterness with closed eyes, both his smell and taste sensations at the utmost limit.

The orgasm felt like forever. When he no longer tasted fresh cum on his tongue, he opened his eyes, licking his lips to see a flushed man looking down at him.

“Enough?” he asked, breathless.

“There’s… some more,” his eyes wandered to the man’s penis.

“W-wai—ngh.”

Well, wasn’t this familiar. Before the man could even push him away, Aoba had lurched towards him, taking the entire of the man’s head into his mouth and _sucked_ vehemently on it. The man’s hands flew towards his head to clutch on it, visibly trying to hold himself in position.

The searing, meaty sensation in his mouth did nothing but riling him up further. He was sure that the man would be thrusting into his mouth if he hadn’t been doing exactly that himself. After making sure that the final drop of cum had settled safely on his tongue, he proceeded to take the entire length in, dragging his canines along the sensitive skin, evoking small gags of moans from the man above him, the tip of his nose frequently rubbing against the man’s pubic hair.

“Enough,” the man said, voice hoarse.

Pulling the dick out with a loud pop, he licked his lips, savouring the final bit of his meal before he brought his thumb to wipe the corner of it, the fulfilling filling sullying all of his insides.

He was expecting the man to say something but all the man did was stare at him, the rise and fall of his chest telling Aoba enough that he was still trying to calm down from his tremor. It was a few minutes later that the man supported him to stand up, pushing his back against the wall and sticking his knee in between both of Aoba’s legs.

“Hey—“

His next action was completely impulsive. With both his hands grasping steadfastly on Aoba’s hands, he trapped his wrists on top of the incubus’ head, then pushing his tongue right into Aoba’s slightly agape mouth, pulling him into another deep kiss, the warmth that he’d felt just minutes ago sent a current down his body.

This is bad, Aoba thought as he returned the man’s fervour. Not only that he was addicted to this prey of his, _this man_ seemed to be addicted to _him_ as well. At this rate, he’d end up devouring him for real.

… But why was he hesitating? Devouring a prey shouldn’t be anything too risky for him. He was an incubus, he shouldn’t be afraid of a mere human. Seeing how this man had reacted so fanatically at him should tell him enough of how well of a job he’d done despite being his first hunt. But there was just something in those eyes, something that told Aoba that he wasn’t afraid of death that was troubling him. He found questions in those eyes and he wasn’t prepared to engulf him until he found his answers.

Perhaps that was why – it wasn’t pity, it was _curiosity_ that was stopping him from killing the man.

It was when he felt the man’s hand slipping downwards and almost gripping on his crotch that he struggled out of the way. This was _really_ dangerous. If this continued, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He needed to put a stop to this.

“I need to go,” he gasped for air.

“Where to?” the man asked, his voice deep and husky.

“…somewhere else.”

“Stay,” the man said.

“I can’t.” As much as he wanted to, he was sure that he’d kill this man if he was to spend another minute longer with him.

“Why?”

He couldn’t answer the question. Giving a final tug to release himself off the man’s clasp, he pushed the man away.

“Can’t you see? I’m an _incubus_ , erm…”

“Noiz,” the man said, noticing his hesitation.

_Noiz_ …

“You’ll only die if you make me stay,” Aoba reaffirmed his composure.

“I was supposed to be dead yesterday,” Noiz said with a smirk. “But you let me live.”

“Just that once,” Aoba frowned.

The air was rigid between them, none of them knew what else to say.

“I need to go,” Aoba said agitatedly, his back turned toward Noiz.

“Why?”

He halted.

“Why did you let me live?”

He didn’t want to tell Noiz the answer.

“What’s your name?”

No one ever bothered about his name, either, even with his own species.

“Aoba.”

That was the only answer he’d given Noiz before he stormed his way out of the bathroom, out of Noiz’s sight.

 

He couldn’t quite explain his behaviour himself. When the incubus disappeared out of his sight, he could still undoubtedly feel the heat within him; it continued to burn, as if the tremor he’d experienced just a few minutes ago was never enough to satisfy him. He didn’t remember himself as a needy person like this, especially not when it came to sex. But the incubus did things to him – he was sure of it. Otherwise, he wouldn’t find himself so mesmerized with everything the incubus did. He wouldn’t find himself getting stirred up with every kiss mark he saw on the incubus’ body – an indication that told him loud and clear that he’d marked the incubus as his over and over again. He’d never marked _anyone_ as his, let alone an _incubus_. He never wanted to be involved with _anyone_ in the first place.

He scowled. Finding the terrifying change burgeoning from within him, he sped out of the bathroom, just to find himself in a vacant room. The incubus, like what he’d said, had left the place, leaving no trace behind, as if his entire existence was an illusion after all. Clicking his tongue, he sat cripplingly on the bed, the smell of semen still profuse in the room.

He probably should leave the town now before he was to drag himself into more unnecessary problems. This was an incubus he was dealing with after all, who knows if he was simply tricking him into a trap that Noiz had absolutely no idea of? And who knows if he was calling out for his counterparts, the strong gleam Noiz saw in his eyes simply another well-trained deception?

He shouldn’t be mingling with a being he had no idea of. It was a bad idea, his instinct was telling him so. The smartest way now was to pack his bag and leave the town, forgetting what had happened last night and continue his journey as usual.

He should do that. Yeah, he should.

Aoba ran, as fast as he could, away from the house, away from Noiz. He sprinted through a few streets, until he was sure that the scent was no longer strong on his nose that he stopped by the roadside, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. He needed to calm his head down. Heaving another deep breath, he looked around, suddenly aware of where he actually was. This was the town where he choose the previous night to search for his prey. He’d arrived at night, where everything was way too dark for him to observe. Moreover, he’d dived his head right into the club the moment he arrived here, which was a bad decision of its own.

Now that his head was clearer, the day clearer, he took his time looking around the place, noticing how _normal_ this place seemed to be. Sure, he’d found his prey yesterday, albeit unintentional. But his hunger was still prevalent within him, the completion he had in Noiz’s house didn’t seem to be effective at any rate.

This must be a joke, he thought. No one had _ever_ told him that he’d be so hungry even after he’d devoured his first food; Koujaku hadn’t warned him about it. But… as he reconsidered what he could possibly be missing out from his first hunt, he clutched his head, suddenly realizing what _exactly_ his fatal mistake was.

He didn’t _devour_ his prey – he let him live, letting _him_ devour him instead.

He felt like a prey.

Perhaps that was why he was still so hungry. He needed to eat, and this time, he’d devour his prey for real. With that resolution sturdy in him, he straightened himself up, swallowing down his throat to contain his famish and walked down the street, eyes fixed on every other person who could possibly be his next food.

And just like that, he walked, and continued walking, streets after streets, alleys after alleys, shops after shops. He engaged in a few conversations, dropped most of them. He knew his own instinct, and he knew what kind of food he liked best but none of these people he’d talked to held his interest long enough to be considered as his food. He couldn’t see himself being engaged in a long conversation with them, let alone having _sexual contact_ with them. Some potentials even made his stomach turn. With every passing hour, he could clearly feel how cold sweat had started forming on his skin, how his stomach was grumbling so stridently in his ears, and how every one of his nerves were shouting, _demanding_ him to fulfil his instinct.

This was no use. He was an amateur after all – an amateur who was too picky with his food.

As a final resort, he stopped in an alley, sat in the dark with his back leaned against the wall, panting profoundly. His hunger was taking a treacherous toll on him. He wanted so very much to grab just any passer-by and seduce them into his trap just so he could feed. But he could barely manage an eye contact and before he knew it, he was looking away, then running away from them, no longer able to act as naturally as he wanted himself to be.

As a result, here he was, sitting alone in the dark alley, his hunger making his head spin, all his senses sharp, his demonic features at the verge of revealing themselves.

History was repeating itself again. Like how he was almost overcame by his own starvation, almost losing himself the previous night, he could slowly feel his conscious gliding out of his head, clouding his mind with the nostalgic scent of his first food when they had sex, how the bitterness of the man’s semen spread on his tongue, how rough yet so pleasurable the man’s skin felt on his, and how incredibly fantastic when he had the man’s cock buried deep in him, filling him to the hilt, _feeding_ him, seducing him with lust so powerful he thought he could eat like this for the rest of his life.

His hand reached unconsciously to his crotch, stroking the stiffness from the surface of his pants before he closed his eyes, sweat trickling down his cheeks as he breathed open-mouthed.

“…ngh…” He was _burning_ to be fed, _desperate_ to experience the same sensations like how he did the last night. It was an experience so _amazing_ that he was so well-fed to the extent that he was at the threat of being addicted to one and only _one_ type of food.

He shouldn’t, he knew it. But when he slipped a hand into his pants, grasping his crotch, _his_ name spilled instinctively from the corners of his lips.

“…Noiz…”

“Yeah?”

He snapped his eyes open, completely caught off guard. Standing right in front of him was none other but Noiz, who had his hands in his pants pocket, his lime-green pair of eyes glistening piercingly at Aoba, who still had his hands on his own dick.

“How…?” Aoba mumbled, a question he deemed ridiculous.

“I followed a scent here,” Noiz said, completely indifferent.

“Scent?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Noiz replied, walking closer towards Aoba and ultimately squatted in front of him.

Noiz couldn’t explain, but Aoba could. Koujaku had reminded him, again and again, that he _must_ devour his prey to the last of his bones before the prey took over him. Now that this very prey who was eyeing him with great interest, who was looking at him with a gaze that spelled of want no lesser than Aoba’s, had marked him over and over again, he was slowly but surely taking over Aoba, making _Aoba_ the slave to his own needs.

This prey was dangerous, he should’ve known about it ever since the first time they fell in bed together. He had a sort of attraction so strong that Aoba could not resist, and resistance so strong that Aoba could not penetrate. He was the first but deadliest kind of prey Aoba had the fortune to meet.

“So?” Noiz said, eyes sliding down to where Aoba was holding his own erection. “Hungry?”

“You shouldn’t come after me,” Aoba glowered. “I’ll kill you for real this time.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Noiz said, still with the nonchalant tone. “Killed or not, it doesn’t matter to me. I’m interested in you - _that_ matters.”

It wasn’t like Aoba couldn’t understand where Noiz came from either. How many people had the misfortune to encounter an incubus, anyway? Incubuses were like a myth of its own, and even if there _was_ one person who had come upon them, they wouldn’t even live long enough to tell the world.

This man was fortunate, and _that_ became Aoba’s misfortune.

“So what are you planning to do?” Aoba lifted a smirk, attempting to withhold the final bit of dignity left within him before he was completely overwhelmed by his own instinctual need. “Sell me on an auction? Tell the world so that you could make headline news?”

“I’m not interested in those,” Noiz said almost immediately. “I have money.”

The more he interacted with Noiz, the more he got confused. Noiz was nothing like any other being he’d ever come across before. The fact that he wasn’t afraid of death was a great intrigue of its own. But what triggered Aoba the most was still his eyes, which seemed hollow but full.

Scowling, Aoba attempted to push him away, hating how he was cornered by a mere human being. But Noiz had chosen the same time to trap him in between his arms, one hand stretching towards his chin as he lifted it up deliberately, forcing Aoba to see him in the eyes.

“It’s different,” he said, cold.

“ _What’s_ different?”

“Your eyes,” Noiz said, staring penetratingly into Aoba’s eyes. “I remember them being brighter yesterday.”

He must meant the time when Aoba was eating.

“That’s your true form?” Noiz asked without waiting for Aoba to respond. “Interesting.”

“I’m not your entertainment tool,” Aoba writhed off his clench by force. “I don’t belong in the same level as you humans do.”

“I know, that’s why I’m so interested,” Noiz agreed. “And I don’t see you as an entertainment tool.”

“Then what am I to you?” He was clear with what Noiz was to him – he was his food, nothing else. But Noiz, despite knowing that there was a chance for him to be killed, came after Aoba, confronted him, and putting a distance so close with him without a single hint of terror in his expression.

Noiz seemed to be searching the answer himself too. Without saying anything, he merely stared at Aoba, not moving a single inch.

“You’re starving.” That’s definitely not answering Aoba’s question. But Noiz hit him right on the spot, causing him to hitch a breath in response. Despite being side-tracked, his physical state was still an excruciating reminder of how he was suffering under intense famish now. Noiz being so close to him wasn’t helping a single bit, either. Now that he no longer needed to imagine his scent, with the real thing practically right in front of him, he found his blood boil stronger than before, his head throbbed with great intensity.

“And you’re trying to get yourself off here. By imagining me.”

It hurt his pride. Critically. He was supposed to be an incubus, but now, he was letting his prey climb over his head, pushing him towards the edge of the cliff as he struggled to remain sane.

“Why don’t you search for a new food?” Every one of Noiz’s words were stabbing him, every breath of Noiz painted a new layer of want in his head. His vision dazed, his smell enhanced. He couldn’t escape from the strong scent of lust that was vibrating from the entire of Noiz’s existence.

“You could’ve easily seduce one, to be honest,” Noiz said, now eyeing Aoba from head to bottom. “You look good. Good face,” he whispered ardently, inching closer to lick Aoba on the cheek. “good body.” His hand meandered towards Aoba’s waist, clutching it in a featherlike way before he slung the whole of his arm around his torso, holding the incubus in his arm. “Good moans too.”

“Stop…” Aoba breathed. This was too much for him. Noiz said that he was good with seduction, but all Aoba felt now was the complete opposite – he felt as if _Noiz_ was seducing him above anything else. He really wasn’t afraid of him at all. Even when his demonic features were starting to surface with every sweet nothings Noiz was pouring into him now, Noiz continued savouring his skin, as if he was tasting his favourite food.

Completely losing the strength to fight the brash ‘stop’ in his own head, he encircled his tail around Noiz’s body, pulling him closer in the process. His body was shouting at him, his veins pumping deafeningly in his ears, and the moment he opened his mouth to let loose a silent sound of moan, Noiz slid his tongue into it, tracing prudently on his canines and purposefully pressing his tongue hard against it to draw blood, just so the incubus could feel the taste of rust, along the taste of lust.

It was driving Aoba crazy. He wanted this man, he _needed_ this man. He wanted nothing more than to fuck him, to be fucked by him, to taste him, to swallow down everything this man had to offer him. His scent was so strong, overpowering his senses, smearing his insides with thick want that had him baring his fangs, a sign of dominance.

Noiz seemed to have noticed how the incubus was falling apart in his hands. Without the intention to slow his actions down, he took advantage of the incubus’ powerlessness and further arousing him by biting him on the neck, giving him more marks of his than he already had. By now, he was sure that he was attracted to this incubus. It could probably be the lustful scent the incubus had injected in him from the moment they met, intentionally or not. But now what done was done, all he could do was fall into it, making sure that he held onto this very precious opportunity to witness how this very being could crush in his hands, losing himself in a way like this that did nothing but trigger the non-existent possessiveness from within Noiz.

This could possibly be a perilous move. He’d witnessed how the incubus bared his fangs, how the tip of his tail hovered dangerously at where his heart was. But yet, he continued pushing the being’s limits, forcing him into a corner so powerfully dangerous that he himself wasn’t able to withstand.

Aoba was about to fall right into Noiz’s seduction, the other’s hand already halfway into his pants when he snapped his eyes open, as if he’d just realized something.

“Noiz…” he mumbled, quiet, but clear.

“Hm?”

“Stop.”

Noiz did. Elating a curious pair of eyes, he gazed at Aoba’s direction, spotting the reluctance on his face.

“Don’t you need to eat?”

“Stop.” But all Aoba did was repeating was he just said, his eyes empty, the dangerous slit nowhere to be seen. Before Noiz could make out what was happening, Aoba shuddered sadistically, pushing him away with great strength and stared heatedly at Noiz.

“Leave me alone,” was all he said before he picked himself up and, for the second time of the day, escaped from Noiz, leaving Noiz all alone in the alley, again.

He wasn’t lying when he said that he’d followed Aoba’s scent to where he found him. The scent had been strong ever since he had sex with Aoba, as if it was vaccinated right into him and was running in his own bloodstream. He presumed that it was a repercussion of being involved with an incubus. Perhaps there was something that incubuses did to mark their own food, something like a territorial thing. Noiz didn’t know a lot about incubuses, but he was about to. So when he stepped out of his temporary house, he was relieved to realize that the scent was still prevalent and before he knew it, he was following it, turning away where the scent was less thick, his legs bringing him to where the scent was the densest.

He stood and stared for a few minutes when he found Aoba, astounded at how his plan had worked the way he wanted it to. Feeling more inferior to an incubus wasn’t his intention, but since he’d seized the upper hand by chance, he might as well make use of it.

But he was even more surprised to witness how Aoba was _almost_ masturbating in an alley, all alone, when he could easily find just another prey in this town which had more than a thousand population. Did he have a preference? Noiz thought as he peeked at him from behind a wall. Was he unable to find the kind of food he liked in this town? As more questions filled his head, they were all wiped completely clean when Aoba said the first word ever since he caught him red-handed.

_Noiz_.

He was calling _his_ name, with his hand on his cock, his eyes closed, obviously visioning something where Noiz couldn’t see. It did things to Noiz. Ah, so that was it, Noiz thought again, a smirk elated on his features. It wasn’t that Aoba wasn’t able to locate a food he liked, it was that Aoba had been addicted to _him_ , too-attached to him, to the extent that he was unable to consume any other food but _him_.

It intrigued Noiz significantly. This was a very interesting discovery. So what if Aoba had killed him like how he was supposed to last night? Did that mean that he’d starve forever for losing his ‘favourite’ food? Or was it precisely because Aoba didn’t kill him off that he’d thrown himself into this dishevelled state instead?

There was only one way to find out.

The incubus’ shocked expression on his face was something Noiz had expected. But that wasn’t the only thing he’d expected: he’d expected this very being to be inexperienced, that _he_ could be his first food; and he’d expected this being to be a bit too soft-hearted than how his nature should be – him still very much alive, standing right in front of who was supposed to be his murderer, was the best proof of it.

Sure, the incubus could kill him in a blink of an eye. But he wouldn’t. Noiz’s hunch had told him so, and his hunch had never gone wrong, even on an incubus.

So he attempted to pull him into his trap, to see if it was _true_ that he was the one and _only_ food Aoba could come to consume. It was also a test for himself – to see if his hunch was right, again; and to see if the incubus was _really_ like what he presumed him to be.

What he _didn’t_ expect, though, was how powerful this incubus could come to seduce him, even though he practically did absolutely nothing at all. There was something with the incubus – his face, his body, his voice – that was doing something to Noiz. He wasn’t sure what it was, but his body was honest; his body, unlike his brain, didn’t feel the need to think before it acted devotedly to its instinct. And before they knew it, they were both seducing each other, both being seduced, and both falling into each other’s traps like it was the most natural thing to do.

He wanted the incubus, he was sure of it. And he was certain that the incubus wanted him too. Their sexual contact should run on a natural flow, but then, the incubus pushed him away again, giving him a look that he had no idea of, then dashing away, leaving behind more questions for him to ponder, alongside a crude boner.

It was fine, though. Noiz stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder again as he walked out of the alley, onto the street. He could still trace the incubus by his scent. He would track him down until he exposed who this being _really_ was under the deceptive layers of what could possibly be a ferocious beast.

And based on the direction the incubus had escaped to, Noiz already knew where he was heading to anyway – it was the direction of a church.

It was the incubus’ fault for not killing him.

Again.

 


	3. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not supposed to keep your prey alive."  
> He was once told.  
> But he did, and the consequences are now back to haunt him.

Growling, ominous dark clouds gathered above them, the callous wind raced through the streets as thunder snapped the air. Their footsteps resounded deafeningly in the murky puddles of mud, hoods obscuring their faces as they made hurried steps towards the small wrecked hut, the only source of shelter they could find. Upon shielding themselves from the thunderstorm, they took their hoods off, pulling their tails out from under their coat and started rubbing on the tips.

“Sorry you have to face this at your first exploration.”

The taller man, who seemed older than his partner, smiled sulkily as he shook water off his coat, finding the other having the arrow-shaped tip of his tail clenched closely in his fists.

“It’s fine,” the smaller man shivered. “I’d have to face this sooner or later.”

“I’d prefer later for you,” the bigger man laughed, ruffling the other’s hair in the process. “But I guess this is how it is. The human world.”

Aoba looked around at his partner’s -- Koujaku’s -- words. The paths that they took were lost in the darkness, the air several degrees colder. Besides of the frequent sounds of storm, all they could hear was rapid rage of wind and each other’s voices, almost gone astray in the turbulence. He sneezed, immediately finding an arm holding him close to warmth.

“Careful. You don’t want to be catching a cold on your first day.”

He leaned his head against the source of warmth, all done reflexively. Steady heartbeats were his sole assurance, his body relaxed as he sighed, closing his eyes at the languid comfort.

“Guess we will stay here for a bit,” Koujaku sighed, caressing the tips of Aoba’s hair, white puffs emerged from his mouth as he spoke. “Cold?”

“A bit,” Aoba smiled bitterly. He felt less cold in Koujaku’s arms, Koujaku’s mere existence did more than he could ever ask for. Koujaku pulled him closer in response, rubbing his nose against the top of his head before he wrapped his own coat around Aoba.

“Eh?”

“It’s fine.”

They listened to the sound of raindrops pounding ruthlessly on the roof, seams of the hut creaked as the wind roared and whistled. Aoba’s hands were ice-cold; he was already starting to miss the warmth where he came from when he felt Koujaku leaning his head against the top of his own head, sighing quietly.

“I wish I could keep watching over you,” he muttered, voice barely audible from the midst of the thunderstorm.

“Huh? Stop that, I’m not the kid you know anymore,” Aoba pouted. He knew Koujaku meant well, but sometimes, he hoped that Koujaku would stop seeing him as the young incubus whom he’d taken into care now.

He’d gone through enough trainings to be able to take care of himself, and he surely had gotten enough hints that there was no way he’d have to depend on others to live when he started feeling the tingles on his tail, and the profound amount of hunger gushing him from the inside.

“I know,” Koujaku hummed. His hand found the side of his waist, pressing it so that their heads were leaned against each other.

Koujaku’s scent was always pleasant. He always felt as if he was warped in a safe barrier when he was with Koujaku. Especially when they were nestled so close to each other like this, he felt as if waves of warmth were smeared all over him, lulling him to sleep, giving him relieve so strong it was hard to resist. Perhaps it was because Koujaku had been the one person he’d grown up with, perhaps that’s why he’d come to accustom his scent as something that’d keep him safe.

Perhaps Koujaku felt the same too, perhaps Koujaku had been seeing him as a person he _needed_ to protect that they’d find comfort in each other’s presence.

Various times he’d noticed how Koujaku would tend to chafe his fangs along his pale skin, many times he’d come to notice how Koujaku was demonstrating his eating habits on him.

It meant nothing, he’d told himself. They were both _predators_ , nothing would happen between them.

But he obviously never noticed the brighter gleam of light in Koujaku’s eyes when Koujaku had his tail intertwined around his waist, the sharp tip of it sprawling light traces against Aoba’s skin.

“You need to look your back,” he whispered after a cavernous inhale of breath.

Koujaku really didn’t need to worry too much. Brushing him off, Aoba sent a glare to his direction, immediately responded with a bitter smile from him before he felt Koujaku holding him tight, his heartbeats thumping raucously against his own chest.

“I’m not joking,” Koujaku breathed. “You need to be careful, because you are…”

 

* * *

 

The building before him was beautiful. He dragged his feet as he pushed the heavy door open, moving through the passage, enveloping himself in the quiet air thick with the scent of incense and burning candles. His breathing profound, every inch of his skin smeared with sheen of sweat. His vision was foggy, so was his mind. All he could feel was severe heat spreading to the tips of his limbs, smoldering his insides, he couldn’t even bother to hide his tail.

He fell to the ground, knees hitting the tiles, every ounce of his conscious sweltering him from the inside. He was at his limit, the alarm in his head resounding perpetually, vociferously. His body was warning him to feed, to be fed, holding his life on hostage. It wasn’t helping at all by how Noiz had aroused him further when he was _already_ aroused. The thirst brutal in him, he struggled to open his eyes, closing it right away upon having bright rays penetrating right into his gaze. This wasn’t a place he should be in. The longer he was to stay here, the heavier his body felt, as if a weight was crushing his entire being, attempting to crush him into dust.

He turned around, breathing open-mouth, his hand inching towards his lower half.

He needed to do something about this overpowering heat anyhow. And he only knew of one way to do it.

The tips of his fingers trembled at the first touch of his erection, faint heat traveling through the tips to his arm. Sweat dripped on the floor, creating spots of dampness where he lied. He rubbed against the cloth ephemerally, attempting to adjust himself into the mood, the friction tensed between his legs. He spread his thighs, yearning for easier access, then slipping his hand into his pants, pulling his dick out until the head of his popped against the tautness of his pants. The pressure of having the head of his dick clasped between his abdomen and his belt sucked all the air out of him. Precum beaded along the slit, a simple squeeze on the sensitive skin was all Aoba needed to do before his entire length was damped in his own body fluid.

His mind was pulled into a sort of illusion. He imagined hands all over his body, clutching his limbs, one hand reaching down to fondle with his dick, another on his chest. He imagined a voice -- distant, but heaty -- murmuring in his ears, telling all the things that he wanted to hear. The motion on his hand increased. Pumping himself hard and rough, he chased after completion, wanting to release the heat within him once and for all.

He gritted his teeth upon feeling his orgasm at the tip of his head, his free hand clenched into fist when--

“What are you doing?”

He jerked his head up at the new voice. Through shadowy vision, he made out an outline of a man, dressed in pitch-black, his eyes equally dark as his appearance. And as the man walked to where lights were present, his vision came into clearer view, realizing who he was facing with.

It must be the priest of the church.

How naive he was to think that no one would be here. This church wasn’t abandon after all, of course there’d be someone here.

He wanted to laugh at his own insensitivity.

He released his dick, leaning against the chair as he witnessed the man walking closer to him, ultimately crouching and coming to the same eye level as he was.

“...hey…” he smiled weakly. At the very least, he’d want to be courteous. He’d invaded a private space after all, and having another human seeing him in this state meant that he’d have to kill this person anyhow.

He wanted to at least give him the sympathy that was the cost of his innocence.

The man stared fervently into Aoba’s eyes, the darkness of his gaze threatening to swallow Aoba’s sanity whole. Was this the power of a priest? He laughed at the irony of it. Him, the filthiest being on Earth, now faced with a priest, the holiest being on Earth.

The man said nothing. Instead, he budged his eyes away from Aoba’s after another two whole seconds of staring, to where Aoba was holding his half-hard dick, then to his tail, his eyes widening at the sight.

“You are…”

He wasn’t able to capture the man’s voice when he first appeared, his nerves being too fretful to comprehend anything. But now that his heat was distracted, he noticed how low and cavernous the man’s voice was, yet masked with a hint of gentleness nevertheless.

He laughed. He should stop thinking about killing this man. This man’s a _priest_ , he could probably purify him as easy as he wanted.

Maybe he should run.

But could he run?

Where could he run to?

Coming to this town was a mistake of its own. Coming into this church was the worst decision he’d ever made.

What was in his right mind to make him come into this church, though?

_Why church?_

He felt a touch on his face, hitching a breath as he stared into the priest’s eyes again. Was it pity that he was seeing? He didn’t need any of those. He didn’t need a _human_ to pity him.

He clicked his tongue, pushing the man away just to have the other grasping him hard on the wrist, stopping all of his motions.

“You’re a…” the man said, visibly unable to believe what he was looking at. Judging by his expression, it was obvious that he’d already known what Aoba was. He was probably thinking of various solutions to terminate him.

Aoba wasn’t prepared for death, but what he _also_ didn’t expect, was the calm strokes the man was giving him on his cheek, his palm wrapping around Aoba’s neck before he leaned in, sniffing on his hair.

“It’s the first time I’m seeing one,” the man whispered ardently into his ear.

_Just kill me already_ , Aoba pondered. _Stop treating me like an object_.

It was the same impression he had with Noiz -- he’d assumed that Noiz only wanted him to earn more money, to gain fame, to use him as an _object_. And every one of these thoughts crushed his pride significantly.

But Noiz told him that it was nothing of those. Noiz said he was simply interested in him.

That’s all.

Noiz…

“You cannot exist,” the man’s voice dropped an octave lower, hauling Aoba out of his own head. He’s going to be killed. He needed to think of something, to do something. He needed to counter him.

He waved his tail, his tip aiming towards the man’s chest. His body was betraying him all thanks to the pending heat in him, all thanks to Noiz. But he could still use his tail; his tail, which had its very own conscious.

Just one push, and he’d be able to end this.

He wouldn’t need to die. Not until…

The priest obviously noticed his tail. He sent a quick glance at him, then putting both of his hands on Aoba’s shoulders, a scowl present in between his brows.

“This place does not belong to you,” he said instead.

Discrimination; something Koujaku had been warning him about. They were different; they were _incubuses_. But they were proud of what they were. They were unique beings. Humans should be terrified of him, not the opposite. He clenched his fists, pushing the man away before he breathed.

“ _Don’t touch me_ ,” he growled.

But he shouldn’t. Regrets pooled within him the moment he snapped, heat coursed through his entire body.

His body was betraying him. He couldn’t control it, he couldn’t control the rampaging lust threatening to overtake all his sanity. He was an incubus, an exceptional being -- a being that relied greatly on his body.

He slumped, falling sideways to the floor, no longer have the strength to defend himself.

He hated this. With frustration strong within his chest, he closed his eyes, cursing every reaction his body was giving him, cursing how he was _yearning_ for a touch, how he was so _desperate_ to be fucked, and to fuck. He wanted to eat. _Eat, eat, eat_ , was everything he could think of. _Anything_. He would take any human being now, as long as they could break him, turn his sanity upside down, make him lose his mind.

He needed to…

With sultry breathing, he opened his eyes again. This man was… so close to him… His mind was in a thick fog, his hands moved out of his own control, stretching towards the other man’s hand, clutching snugly on it, refusing to let him go. He used the remaining ounce of his energy to sit up, swallowing down his throat, his lips dry. The man merely stared at him in mild amusement, until when Aoba pushed his lips towards him, pushing him down in the process that shock became evident on his face.

“I…” Aoba growled. He sat on the man’s abdomen, clumsily tearing the man’s shirt off and dived his head into the man’s chest, his fangs trailed light scratches along his torso, his tongue lapping around the warm skin. He inhaled the scent of a mature man, his dick springing back to life as he hold it in his hand, thrusting his hand into it.

He needed to eat, he thought. His tail raised high, his desire completely overpowering his head. He bit into the man’s neck, drawing blood, drinking every drop of it. And, while he completely lost himself in the scent of food, the man sat up, gripping him on the waist and pinned him against the wall.

“Stop.” The man’s voice was low and menacing. But he was holding a resolute gaze in his eyes that had Aoba obeying him without a second thought.

“You don’t belong here,” the priest repeated. Was it sympathy? Aoba thought again. Why isn’t he killing him?

“Stay still,” the man said. His seduction didn’t work on him; the priest obviously held profound restraint to be able to endure him. He was no use against him. There was no way he would be able to win a person who’d casted all his desires aside.

“I’m not going to kill you,” the man said again, as if seeing the question in Aoba’s eyes. “But I’ll purify you.”

“H-how…” Aoba mumbled. He trembled under the priest’s touch, his fingers deftly brushing through the strands of his hair.

“I’ll keep you here,” the priest said. “And train you.”

This is worse than death, Aoba cursed. He wanted to pull himself out of the man but he was totally no use against the man’s sadistic strength. He was being held captive, crying out loud when he felt a bite on his neck. This man was attempting to drive the sanity out of him. He’s dangerous.

He’s going to lose himself.

Then, the air froze. He held his breath, waiting for the next thing to happen, his limbs fell powerlessly by his sides, no longer had the ability to withstand more of than pressure his body was holding up. Time stretched; quiet, and still. It was ten absolute seconds of silence later that he opened his eyes, hitching a breath upon realizing what he was looking at.

Noiz was gripping onto the priest’s hand, holding it up in mid-air. His eyes ice-cold, the emotions that were supposed to be in there non-existent. His entire existence portrayed a sense of intimidation so sharp Aoba could physically hear the piercing alarms in his ears, telling him enough that he’d lured himself into a trap of no return. No matter where he was to escape to, Noiz would find him.

And he would always find him.

And come for him.

“Don’t touch him,” Noiz growled under his breath, his voice dangerously low, a precarious light twinkled in his eyes. “He’s mine.”

The priest was taken aback for just a bit before he took his hands off Aoba, causing Aoba to lay limp against the wall before he turned around to face Noiz face-to-face.

“Noiz,” he said, his composure rigid, as if nothing had just happened.

“Father Ren,” Noiz responded. The cautious air was still heated around him, his gaze dangerously penetrating. “Don’t touch him.”

“Do you know what he is?” Ren said, calm.

“I do. And I meant it entirely when I said he’s mine.”

The two of them stared at each other, as if there was a thin line of electricity pulling them together, as if they were waiting for the other to break the fine line.

“You’re inviting troubles,” Ren said. “You should not be meddling with a creature like him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Noiz lifted a smirk, his means of taunts obvious. “I only know that he’s a person I picked up in a bar and that he owes me debt he needs to use his lifetime to repay.”

Ren frowned. This was no time to be negotiating with this man. Noiz was obviously not prepared to back out, and he wasn’t sure what damage would be inflicted if friction was to occur now.

At long last, he released a deep breath, turned around to look at Aoba before he crouched, stroking Aoba’s face with a finger.

“May you be blessed with good intent,” he mumbled.

Aoba didn’t understand why he needed to do this. He was an _incubus_ ; no human could harm him. But he noticed the glare Ren was giving Noiz when he stood, when he threw Noiz a ‘you’ll have consequences to face’, and how there was even a hint of fear when he spoke to Noiz.

What’s wrong with Noiz? Why was Ren intimidated even by him?

He was just another man. Stubborn, seductive, but definitely a man.

Was he?

“C’mon.”

While he considered, Noiz had lifted him up, carrying him bridal style and walked out of the church, without looking back, and leaving Ren to sigh again as he watched them leave, the weight in his chest proving his suspicions right.

 

His memory after when he left the church was scattered into pieces. His consciousness left him when Noiz picked him up, and even with half of his sensations still remained vigilant, he could clearly feel Noiz’s warmth enveloping him in a compact hug, his scent soothing his tension, and the slow beating of his heartbeats that had acted as an effective lullaby. Somehow, having Noiz within the perimeter both calmed and intrigued him. Half of him was urging him to run, but another half had him clinging onto Noiz, desperate for every ounce of heat he could devour from the man. And before he knew it, he’d fallen into darkness, completely succumbing his body to the man. He wondered if this was the reliant effect that’d infected him simply because he’d had sex with this very prey. Was it because he didn’t kill this prey that had him suffer the consequences now?

Could he still kill him?

He woke with a start. The scene in front of him eccentrically familiar, he tried lifting his body up but to no avail. He was dog-tired, all his remaining energy seemed to have slipped out of him, leaving his body out of his own control. He could still feel the dim heat within him; not as intense as before, but definitely still persisted.

Was it because of the fact that he was near his first prey that had calmed him down?

He looked around, attempting to find a sign of movement, and jumped when the door opened, revealing Noiz, who was holding a small bucket of water in his hands.

“You’re awake.”

It was the same situation all over again. He was in Noiz’s apartment, being brought in unconscious. His body overly heated, his demonic features exposed. Noiz walked towards him, placing the bucket of water by the bedside table before he leaned in to press the back of his palm on Aoba’s forehead.

“Does an incubus fall sick too?” he murmured, sounding like a whisper.

Aoba wanted to brush his hand away but lifting a hand itself was taking too much of his energy and before he knew it, he leaned in to Noiz’s touch, finding comfort in his coarse skin texture, completely submerged in the pleasant scent that was Noiz’s.

“It’s not…” Aoba responded through raucous voice.

“So it’s _that_ ,” Noiz smirked. He reached to the bucket, bringing out a wet towel before he squeezed it dry, then supporting Aoba into a sitting position. He rubbed the towel, soaked in warm water, tenderly against Aoba’s sweaty skin, wiping him clean, all the while with Aoba staring at him.

“Why?” Aoba asked at long last. Noiz didn’t seem like he was about to say anything anyway. If he didn’t break the ice, Noiz might just stay quiet for the rest of the time.

“What?”

“Why did you save me?”

“I didn’t,” Noiz was quick to reply. He threw the towel into the bucket, leaning back against his chair and crossed his arms, now having his attention wholly fixed on Aoba. “I was saving Father Ren.”

“He’s trying to kill me.”

“He’s trying to confine you,” Noiz corrected. “He’s a priest. He could purify you in no time, that’s if you’re normal, anyway.”

“I’m never normal,” Aoba retorted. “At least not from you humans’ point of view.”

“I know,” Noiz’s voice lowered. Heaving a pause, he brought himself closer to Aoba, his lime-green orbs gleaming with forceful agitation as he bored into Aoba’s eyes. “But even not from a human’s point of view, you are _never_ normal.”

Aoba had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. Who was he to comment on his species anyway? Noiz was just human, and a human shouldn’t have so much power above him.

He frowned, looking away, no longer wanting to be distracted by Noiz’s overpowering aura.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“If I didn’t, you’ll kill Father Ren.”

“It’s his fault for meddling with my business.”

“You’re lying.”

Noiz’s words had him snapping at him.

“How do you know? What makes you think that you’d known everything about me? About _us_? Who do you think you are?”

“I know,” Noiz’s voice was still composed when he replied. “We’ve connected with each other before. Call it a hunch. But thanks to that, I’ve come to know everything about you.”

“Everything…?”

Noiz smirked. “Everything.”

Koujaku never warned him about this; he never told him that letting his prey leave mean making _him_ the prey instead. He needed to kill Noiz. This cannot continue any further. He needed to end this once and for all.

He bared his fang, tail raising, aim sturdy. But Noiz had chosen that precise moment to seize onto his neck, strangling the air out of him before his free hand stretched to clasp onto his tail, limiting all of his movements.

His vision flickered. The last ounce of energy he’d conjured for this precise attack vanished into thin air the moment he locked gaze with Noiz’s penetrating lime-green orbs, completely mesmerized by them, scrupulously sucked into his flow. Noiz had everything of him under control, as if his eyes were giving him a sort of warning, or _order_ that he couldn’t help but submit to.

“I gave you your chances to kill me,” Noiz curved a small smirk. “But you didn’t. Now,” He leaned in, whispering right into Aoba’s ear. “No more.”

Tremors travelled down his spine, his breath trapped in his throat. Noiz’s grip was still firmed on his neck, his hands clutched weakly on Noiz’s, grasping for the final ray of hope.

He thought he’d die then. Noiz would make him his; he’d make sure that he succumb completely to him. Who wouldn’t, anyway? Who wouldn’t want to make a supernatural being theirs, to have such a being as their pet, to raise them as their slave?

Tears of frustration accumulated at the corner of his eyes. This was _never_ what he’d anticipated when he came out for his first hunt. Not only that he’d failed brilliantly, but he had also put his own life on stake, surrendering to this mere human, who seemed to have captured every scrap of his being.

But then, he felt a kiss on his eyelids, then a warm yet wet sensation licking on the corner of his eyes. He opened his eyes, meeting gaze with Noiz, the hostile gleam already nowhere to be seen.

Noiz’s grip on his neck softened then, his palm slid downwards, to where Aoba’s heart was located, before he muttered,

“Sorry.”

What did he just say?

The ominous aura from before was nowhere to be seen, as if the dangerous scene from before was a mere illusion. Aoba gaped at Noiz, coughing quietly as air rushed back into his lungs, one hand massaging where Noiz had gripped him.

Noiz was looking at anywhere but him. He felt different; the menacing air Aoba felt from him before no longer present. What happened? What happened to _Noiz_?

Noiz seemed to be searching for the answer himself, Aoba could tell from his face. He sneaked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder, just to have Noiz jerking back to look at him.

“Are you okay?” Aoba asked. He cursed his entire existence. He shouldn’t be sympathetic to his prey; he’s falling into a trap again. But all Noiz did was staring at him, clicking his tongue, then brushed his hand away.

Noiz was confused, equally aggravated as he was. He could tell that something wrong was happening to him, to _both of them_ , and the answers to their anguish were nowhere to be seen.

“Do you want to talk?” Aoba asked instead. Force would no longer work; he’d learned from the failure. But there’s no way he’s going to sit around and do nothing at all. He’d try all that he could -- as long as they gave him a hint to the uncanny situation he was in.

And he was sure Noiz would feel the same as well.

“You’re not from around here, aren’t you?” Aoba started, intending to get the conversation going. Noiz was still not looking at him. He seemed to have his own qualms about this whole conversation idea but at long last, he sighed, shifting onto the bed and leaned by Aoba’s side, head propped against the bedhead.

“I’m only stopping by,” he confirmed. Aoba inched closer, leaving only a small amount of space in between them before he spoke.

“You’re traveling?”

“Hm,” Noiz hummed with closed eyes.

“I see,” Aoba responded. “And this is the first time you’re seeing someone like… me?”

“I didn’t even know someone like you exist,” Noiz said, albeit a bit too fast. “I never believed in those.”

It can’t be helped, Aoba wondered. Many whom had seen them never lived to tell the livings about their existence anyway.

“Do you regret saving me back in the bar then?” Aoba persisted.

Noiz didn’t respond. Instead, he stared out of the window, as if trying to reminisce what had happened back then. Aoba’s memories of him in the bar were limited. He remembered being cornered by burly men, and he remembered Noiz coming to push them away, when he could perfectly do so himself. He remembered listening to Noiz’s heartbeats, feeling Noiz’s warmth.

He remembered the night he had his first meal -- here, in this very place they were in now.

“I don’t regret things that I’ve done,” Noiz said after a stretched pause. “I didn’t, however, expect myself to change from just butting into others’ matters.”

“Changed?” Aoba repeated. “What do you mean?”

Noiz didn’t respond. He seemed as if he couldn’t put things into words, similar to how Aoba was feeling about himself. To help him, he pulled their distance closer, instantly being engulfed by the nostalgic scent of Noiz and pressed his ear against Noiz’s chest, listening to his heartbeats. For some reason, being engulfed in Noiz’s scent made him feel so… protected, as if he was being sheltered in some sort of barrier. It calmed him down, pulling him in. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, slowly allowing himself to coddle in the scent. He felt fond touches on his head, stroking his hair, caressing him in such a gentle way it’s comforting.

Noiz wasn’t the only one who was experiencing the change. He knew he did too. He was way too attached to this prey of his, to the extent that he no longer could see him as a mere prey anymore.

“I travel across different towns,” Noiz said bit by bit, fingers twirling the scattered ends of Aoba’s hair. “Just to find anything that interests me.”

“Any luck?” Aoba asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

Noiz hummed. “Nothing much. You’re the most interesting discovery I’ve come across so far.”

Aoba’s heart skipped a beat. He’d recognized how indifferent Noiz could be from first impression, and he shouldn’t be surprised that Noiz had gained interest in him, an incubus. But Noiz’s confirmation did things to him; it evoked something that he shouldn’t feel. His heart gained speed, and he could hear, loud and clear, that Noiz’s was too.

“I’m not interested in earning anything from you,” Noiz clarified. He looked down, catching Aoba’s gaze. It was the same gaze that had mesmerized him when he saw him in the bar, when his body acted in absolute instinct of his brain and got himself into troubles he’d never meddled before. And now that he was seeing this very same pair of eyes again, he swallowed down his throat, driven completely by impulse, and reached his hands down to bring Aoba up, bringing his eyes to the same eye level as his.

“You’re interesting,” he mumbled hotly, no longer knew of any coherent words.

“You’ve said that,” Aoba chuckled.

Noiz smiled, a gesture that had Aoba’s breath rapt in his chest. He’d never seen him smiling before. It was beautiful; so genuine, so gentle. He didn’t know this man could pull such an expression out of him.

“Am I your first food?” Noiz asked instead. He’d noticed the heat between them, noticed the familiar urge to devour each other. He’d noticed how the incubus’ tail was swinging left and right, trembling as it did, a clear sign of arousal.

“Yeah,” Aoba admitted. “I’m still new to this hunting thing.”

“Do you regret then?” Noiz’s breath hit his face, his eyes so close, his lips barely brushing against Aoba’s when he spoke.

What was Noiz asking from him? Aoba wondered. Him being Aoba’s first food? Or him not killing him?

Regardless of which it was, his answer remained the same.

“No,” Aoba smiled. He slung his arms around Noiz’s neck, pulling their distance so intimately close their lips pressed against each other when he spoke. “I’m glad that you’re my first.”

That’s the trigger. Before he knew it, his body was lifted off the bed, his back hit the mattress as he witnessed Noiz hovering over him. He could smell the thick lust emitting from the man before him, smearing his skin with sheen of ecstasy before he welcomed Noiz’s tongue into his mouth, intertwining it with his own and desperately sucking for the best drop of desire he could obtain.

He’d hold his hunger in for too long. Noiz was the one who’d aroused this very desire out of him anyhow. And now, he’s back to square one -- back to the place where everything happened, and most likely would be the place where everything would end.

He wondered if it’d feel the same if he was to feed from another human being? Would it be equally gratifying? Would he feel this powerful remorse when the thought of _killing_ his prey did as much as cross his mind? Would he be so attached to them? Would he be so _addicted_ to them?

Would he yearn to cling onto them like how he did Noiz now? Feeling him to the core, having himself being devoured to his final bit.

Would he still be able to remember their name? Not as a prey, but as a proper opponent? A proper human?

His fangs nipped against Noiz’s lips as they kissed. Deeply, desperately. It’s as if Noiz was suffering from the same extent of hunger as Aoba; his actions impatient, rough, and _hungry_. He was completely overpowering the incubus, much to the incubus’ frustration. It seemed that no matter how hard he was trying to conquer this prey, he’d always fall back to his prey’s trap, making _him_ the prey instead.

He’d realized that he’d chosen the wrong prey from the very beginning, but the moment Noiz slipped his hand under his shirt, touching him on his bare skin, the guilt thrown out of his head as he sighed silently, completely succumbing himself into the comfort of the man’s touch.

Noiz took his own time to undress Aoba, starting by stripping his off his jacket, leaning down to kiss him teasingly along his neck. Aoba seemed to have given up any form of resistance. He closed his eyes upon Noiz’s first touch, already feeling the nostalgic rapture returning to his groin. His body was properly reacting to Noiz, as if greeting an old friend, all out of his own control. Noiz’s meek touch, Noiz’s breathing on his skin; everything triggered the tiniest reaction out of him, exposing him completely under Noiz’s eyes. He casted his embarrassment aside, too hungry to consider how he himself looked like now. When he cracked an eye open, all he could see was Noiz’s lustful eyes. With a smirk, Noiz pulled him off his remaining clothing, leaving him naked on the bed.

He breathed profoundly when Noiz stood up on his knees, taking his own shirt off, sheen of sweat glimmered faintly under the moonlight pouring into the room. He spread his legs, allowing Noiz space to fit his entire body in between, this mere action only had Noiz curving a higher smirk as he licked his upper lip, totally indulging himself in the tasteful sight in front of him.

“Are you sure you’re an incubus?” he provoked, voice low and rasping, filled with thick lust that Aoba could easily smell.

He knew that Noiz was provoking, but all he could manage was a mirror of his opponent’s smirk, his mind already too clouded with desire to form coherent self.

“Who cares?” he breathed. “C’mon, hurry up.”

He saw Noiz swallowing down this throat, telling him enough that he’d done the right thing to seduce Noiz. Noiz’s next action was almost destructive, gripping him on both his wrists and held them high above his head. He was restraining all his actions, his hands soon tied above him, his vision snatched away from him when a cloth was tied around his eyes. The sensations left in him were his smell and the touches that he could feel from Noiz. He waved his tail, but that soon was clasped underneath Noiz’s knee the moment he did as much as move an inch.

He didn’t know what Noiz was about to do, and that was exactly what was _enticing_ him. He was completely exposed; even if Noiz was to hold a gun, pointing right at his forehead, he wouldn’t have known either. But it wasn’t like a gunshot could kill him just like. It’d need more than that to kill an incubus. Does Noiz know about it? He said that he had no knowledge of his species at all. Was that a lie? Or was it true?

He snapped back to himself when he felt Noiz tracing a finger along his ribs, shivering ever so slightly when Noiz pressed just a little harder on a spot near his neck, where he remembered sustaining a hit from Ren earlier. His senses magnified, he gritted his teeth upon feeling surge of warmth rushing right to his skin, a sensation that was very much different from the more soothing, lustful sensation he’d felt from Noiz all the time now.

“N-Noiz…?” he called out, noticing the difference. He felt just a tad of terror. What’s with this sudden change of vibe? What was the trigger?

Noiz was _extremely_ close to him. He could smell him, and he was sure Noiz was smelling him too. He felt a lick on his neck again, then a breath.

“This mark shouldn’t be here.”

Noiz’s voice was so portentously low, sounding like a fully-formed predator. He licked on Aoba’s scar again, sucking on it, drawing blood from the dried patch, and trouncing it all clean. Aoba shivered from the impact; Noiz’s gesture gentle yet dangerous. He was losing his rational thoughts to figure out what was happening. Was Noiz angry? Because _someone else_ created a mark on his body?

“Noiz... “ he called out, but the remaining of his words were snatched by Noiz, who kissed him the moment he made a voice, his possessiveness clear as day.

Noiz was… different. He wasn’t exactly the same person Aoba had known from the day before. He seemed more… ferocious? _Possessive_?

Did Aoba change him? Was that what Noiz meant by he could sense himself changing after he acquainted Aoba?

But why? He wasn’t aware that he was able to change his prey.

_What_ was happening?

“Ah!” he released an earsplitting gasp when he felt teeth sinking into his neck, hard enough to create a mark. Noiz lapped his tongue against the new mark, then sucking _hard_ on it, enough to bruise.

The abrupt sensation sent sparks right down south as Aoba arched his back, his half-hard dick hitting Noiz right at his abdomen. He heard a faint smirk, then shrieked when he felt palm wrapping the whole of his length, thrusting it up and down with indolent movements. Noiz was completely in control of him, as if he knew his body in and out, as if his body belonged to him, as if he knew exactly how Aoba was feeling. It intrigued Aoba yet petrifying him all at the same time. He’d never been dominated before, and he was sure that his existence was never meant to be succumbed.

But it happened -- with Noiz, his very first prey.

He was about to come, his sensations robbed off him, only the one on his lower half being more than succinct for him. But Noiz choose that specific moment to take his hand off his dick, trailing his wet palm drenched with Aoba’s precum along his abdomen instead, smearing Aoba’s skin with his own body liquid. He heard slurping sound by his ear, giving him a full-body shiver, then the warmth of Noiz’s palm left his body, followed up by more slurping sound and all Aoba could do was imagine Noiz licking his fingers, taking in every drop of Aoba’s body fluid.

The imagination itself had his throat dry. He wanted to taste it. Semen. It didn’t matter if it’s Noiz’s or his. He _needed_ it. Out of his own conscious, he opened his mouth, breathing explicitly, yearning to feel at least a tad of whatever Noiz was indulging in. It was torturing; he couldn’t move, couldn’t even fight for what he wanted, his thirst in the hands of his predator.

“N-Noiz…” he breathed, the heat taking over his conscious, his entire being engulfed in thick lust.

“What do you want?” Noiz _whispered_ , tracing his semen-filled finger along the outline of Aoba’s lip, taking pleasure in seeing Aoba drinking every drop of it down his throat.

“Y-you… Noiz…”

Noiz smirked. The incubus was being way more succumbing than when he first encountered him. Was it because of his hunger? Was this his real form? Or was it a trap?

Regardless, he bent down, scooping more precum from Aoba’s own dick with a finger, and smearing another finger with some of his own, his smirk curved higher as he brought both fingers to Aoba’s lips.

“Here,” he breathed, having to swallow down his throat to uphold the erotic scene he was witnessing right in front of him. Aoba licked on one of his fingers first -- one with his own semen -- and advanced to lick on the other, all the while following the scent. He sucked hungrily on Noiz’s fingers, unwilling to allow any excess drop to go to waste and when Noiz leaned in to intertwine their tongues, tasting semen on his own tongue, his dick rock-hard to the extent that it’s painful.

“Do you know which was your semen and which was mine?” he muttered hotly into Aoba’s mouth, the incubus’ fangs relentlessly poking on his lip.

“Noiz…” Aoba struggled. “Please just… I need you.”

His heart skipped a beat. He’d never expected an incubus to be this desperate, but more importantly, he’d never expected Aoba to be able to ask for _him_ in such an upfront manner. His own limit hit, he spread Aoba’s legs wide, enough to expose his twitching hole, _inviting_ him, all the more ready to take him in. He gulped down his throat again. This is dangerous. Every ounce of this being was _seducing_ him, threatening to draw the deepest of desire out of him.

But…

It didn’t matter, right?

He was supposed to be dead yesterday. This life of his was accidental. It didn’t matter if he was to allow himself to be seduced and to fall into the trap of this very being. Gritting his teeth, he gripped hard on Aoba’s thighs, spreading his hole to the maximum, and pressed his dick against his hole. Aoba groaned. Saliva trailed from the corner of his lips to the bed sheet, creating a damp spot by his head. His hole twitched at the feeling of Noiz’s erection, his hip moved by itself, pushing against the head of Noiz’s dick, urging him to fill him up.

Noiz didn’t need to be told twice. With hands grasping steadfastly around Aoba’s hips, he thrust into him, full-blown, with just one push, filling him to the hilt.

Aoba shrieked, back arched, semen spurted out of his dick as his body trembled violently, the pleasure coursing through every inch of his skin like electric shock. He felt so full, so hot, so absorbed by Noiz’s scent. He wanted to be one with Noiz, to feel more of him, to _see his face_.

He moved his body out of instinct, pulling on his bondage hands, hoping dreadfully for Noiz to get the message. He felt Noiz inching close towards him, his body emitting a sort of warmth he never knew he possessed. He felt so very lightheaded, he was at the verge of passing out, but then his hands were loosened off their restraint, the cloth fell from his eyes, and through teary gaze, he made out Noiz, who had his acute pair of lime-green eyes on him, memorizing every one of his actions.

All his restraints set loose upon seeing Noiz, the _golden_ colour of his eyes glimmered, brighter than before, his fangs bared, his tail swaying in motion that was clearly impatient.

It was then that Noiz realized that he’d come across a real incubus; despite him acknowledging Aoba as Aoba, he still couldn’t deny the fact that he was an _incubus_ , and an incubus true self would be lured out at the peak of its hunger -- like now.

Completely out of his own control, he thrust harder, faster, _fiercer_ , into Aoba, as if he was attempting to tear him apart from the inside. Aoba moaned out loud, his nails sinking deep into Noiz’s back, drawing blood, the smell of rust soon become thick in the air. He lurched forward, biting hard into Aoba’s neck, sucking, lapping on new blood, enjoying every bit of ecstasy Aoba was pouring at him at the moment. He could clearly feel his lust, his thirst slipping into Noiz’s veins as if it was trying to tarnish him. He hitched a breath when Aoba wrapped his tail around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper into him, then, as he was trying to catch his breath, his mouth was filled by Aoba’s tongue, who decided to suck the air out of him, pulling their bodies so close it was hard to breathe.

He was seeing stars in his eyes, and he was sure that in the midst of the belligerent thrusting, he’d come. But Aoba wasn’t going to let him go; he continued clinging onto him, taking in every bit of desire Noiz was emitting. His dick rubbed in between their abdomens, precum thicker than before, and one bite on Noiz’s tongue had Noiz coming again, Aoba’s inside clamping so tightly around him, squeezing the last bit of cum out of him before he felt hands leaving his back, his weight falling on the incubus, barely conscious.

He was _exhausted_. He’d never come so hard before. Their bodies were damp, sticky, semen mingling with sweat and blood. He cracked his eye half-open, realizing that Aoba was knocked out cold, his body full of his marks, the scene extremely obscene yet when he slept, he wore an expression that told Noiz no hint of an incubus.

He pulled himself out of him, barely had the energy to support himself out, then brought Aoba into his arm, in which the other snuggle instinctively into it, soft snore fell from his lips, the colours returned to his face.

The sex was great, astounding even. But in this very moment, what was greater to Noiz was the realization of himself holding another man in his arms -- a man that he knew he could no longer take his hands off.

 

“Hmm, didn’t expect an incubus’ first time to be here.”

The white-haired man stood on the hilltop, scrutinizing the city below as he grinned at his counterpart, a defiant young man with a gun propped on his shoulder.

“Well, there are all kinds of incubus in this world, after all,” his partner said, evoking a laugh out of the man.

“You’re right. Can’t expect less from you, who are literally friends with one.”

“Hey, he’s a good guy,” the man nudged.

“Let’s see if this one is _another_ good one then.”

With that, both men walked down the hill, heading towards the far corner in the city, both with guns propped on their backs, and only come to a stop in front of an apartment -- one that was shabby-looking, but decent enough.

The white-haired man sniffed, elating a small grin as he did.

“The air smells thick with sins,” he mumbled.

Nodding to his partner, they started making their way up the stairs, coming to the door where the scent was the thickest.

“Judgment time.”

 

The sky vibrated with the sound of gunshots, the city shook in terror.

This night, a sacrificial would be made, between immortals and mortals.

 


End file.
